Camping Trip
by Milkamoo97
Summary: Set when So random and Mackenzie Falls go camping. But what happens when Sonny's brothers come to save her from the Originals. What will happen to her friends? Will Chad and sonny get together? Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 1**

**~My secret~**

**Heyy this is my new fan fiction please read and review :)**

**Summary: This is set when the so Random and Mackenzie Falls cast go camping. Fun twists and vampires**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Sonny's POV**

I sat in my dressing room in Condor Studios. I am on a show called So Random and it is the best. I guess I should let you in on a secret but you can't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you.

Literally

I decided to write in my new diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am a vampire._

_I have been a non-living living person since 1864._

_I know a long time right!_

_I could say that it was all Katherine's fault but I can't._

_She was like a sister to me when I was human until I found out what she was._

_She was a vampire too._

_She had both of the Salvatore brothers._

_I was 16 and fell in love with Dylan Cooper._

_Yes that is Chad's ancestor but then I had no clue about anything. I was young and stupid. He proposed to me and I said yes. Katherine found out and on the night before my wedding she turned me. I ran to Dylan and said we couldn't be together. I could have killed him you see. _

_Katherine said that she wanted us to be sisters forever._

_She told me her plan for Stefan and Damon. When I was alone I ran straight to the brothers._

_We were quite good friends and I told them everything but of course they didn't believe me. Katherine had compelled them. _

_Just like she had done with me_

_That night I ran away, the town was rounding up all the vampires._

_They caught nearly all of them- even Katherine._

_The Salvatore brothers were shot trying to save her and then that is when they became vampires._

_She had been feeding them her blood so then when they died they became like her._

_I returned to the town and stayed in the shadows._

_Stefan and Damon promised to look after me._

_They said that they were officially my brothers._

_But they fought and went separate ways._

_I guess I understand since Damon has promised Stefan a lifetime of misery._

_I have travelled to many places but my favourite is defiantly here in Hollywood._

_How can I walk in sunlight?_

_I have a ring._

_AND I DON'T SPARKLE! _

_The ring has a blue stone as long as I don't take it off I don't burn._

_Not much can kill me._

_Except a wooden stake through my heart and vervain weakens me_

_That is practically my life story._

I closed my diary and hid it.

I had to go to Mr. Condor's office.

When I got there I saw the Chad and his cast.

Mine weren't there yet.

"Hey Sonny" shouted Chad.

When someone shouts it really hurts my hearing because my ears are really sensitive to sound.

It is one of my hunter instincts.

"Hey Chad" I said.

He came over to me and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I replied.

"Something must be up"

"No I'm fine really" I told him.

"Alright" he replied.

Tawni came walking over and shouted "Sonny what are you doing talking to him!"

"Tawni don't shout! You are giving me a head-ache" I replied.

"Sorry but you shouldn't talk to the enemies" she told me.

"Sorry but what happened to don't upset Mr. Condor? You are late!" I told her.

Nico, Grady and Zora joined us.

We were all in the waiting room wondering what was going to happen next.

I could hear everyone whispering.

Mr. Condor came out and said "Listen everyone this is important news!"

We all looked up at him.

"You are going camping!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was silent.

'_Camping?'_I thought to myself.

This was a bad idea.

I feed on animals.

People are going to notice when I 'disappear' into the woods!

I'll just have to be sneaky

"You leave tomorrow so go pack" he told us.

He went back into his office.

I was the first to get up and nearly left when Tawni came up to me and said "Sonny, are you ok?"

"That's what I asked!" Chad said while walking up to me and Tawni.

"Guys I'm fine" I told them.

"You don't look it" Chad said sounding worried.

"No I'm just tired" I answered.

I was also hungry but I wasn't telling them that.

I can eat human food as long as I have enough blood in my system.

"I'm going to go home" I said.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Chad asked.

"No thank you" I said and walked out.

I ran home which took a few seconds.

I packed some clothes and then went into the woods outside my house.

I am clever you know.

I fed on a deer and a rabbit.

I went back home and went to sleep.

**The next day**

I packed my toothbrush and put my Ipod on.

I had my one suitcase and made my way to the studios.

The limo came to take us to our destination.

I sat next to Tawni and Chad.

They were still worried about me.

I don't know why.

Chad took out one of my headphones and put it in his own ear.

"My Chemical Romance? Really Sonny, Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied and laughed.

He laughed as well and carried on listening.

When we got there I put my Ipod in my pocket and took back my headphone.

"I was just starting to enjoy that!" he protested.

"Oh well" I answered.

We listened to Miss. Bitterman and then set up our tents.

I set up my casts' one by myself.

It was easier that way.

After a few minutes I was finished.

"Nice job Sonny" Nico said as he entered the tent.

"Yeah" Grady agreed while following him.

"It's not pink!" Tawni whined.

"Just get in" I said and laughed.

Zora walked in with her camera without saying a word.

She loved her technology.

I had this sudden feeling that someone was watching me then I saw a crow in the tree.

But it wasn't just the crow...It felt like something else was watching me.

I shook the feeling off and went inside the tent.

It took a couple of hours for everyone to fall asleep but when they finally did I quickly got out of the tent and ventured off into the woods for my dinner.

**Tawni's POV**

I woke up after I heard a noise outside.

I tried to get Sonny to wake up but she wasn't there.

"Oh my God!" I shouted.

I made my way over to Nico.

"Nico wake up!" I shouted.

"What?" he shouted back at me.

"Sonny's gone!" I shouted.

He looked over at her sleeping bag.

I got out of the tent while he woke up Grady and Zora.

"Sonny" I shouted.

"Maybe she is in the Mack Falls tent" Grady suggested.

We rushed over there.

They were all asleep.

I ran over to Chad and woke him up.

"What!" he shouted.

"Sonny's missing!" I shouted.

He jumped up and ran outside.

"Sonny!" he shouted.

We all started shouting Sonny for about 5 minutes.

It was like she was a lost dog.

**Sonny's POV**

'_That should be enough for tonight'_ I thought.

I had 2 rabbits.

It was enough to keep me going until tomorrow night anyway.

Then suddenly I heard my name being called.

I ran all the way back and just before I got to the edge of the woods I slowed my pace down.

"Sonny!" Tawni screamed and hugged me when I got to the tent.

"Hey Tawni"

"Where have you been I was worried!" Chad shouted as he walked over.

"I went for a walk" I replied.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"I couldn't sleep!" I told them.

"Makes sense" Grady said and went back into the tent.

"Yeah night guys" Zora agreed and followed Grady.

"Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said and went back to bed.

"I can't believe you guys got so worried!" I said.

"You are my best friend Sonny! I can't lose you" Tawni said and hugged me again.

I hugged back and said "Thanks Tawn you are my best friend too"

"I'm going back to bed" Chad said.

"Wait Chad"

"Yeah" he answered.

"Thanks"

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for caring" I said.

"Anytime for you Munroe" he replied.

Then I heard something move in the trees behind me.

Chad stopped walking and said "What was that"

"Thank God you heard it too" Tawni said.

"Stay still" I told them.

It was a vampire.

"Ok guys what you are about to see you probably won't like but don't scream and I'll explain everything later" I whispered.

"But.." Tawni was about to talk but I put my finger to my mouth telling her to be quiet.

I heard the footsteps behind me and quickly turned round at inhuman speed and pinned the person to the tree.

"Hello Sonny"

"Elisha"

**End of Chapter 1 :) Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 2**

**~Elisha~**

**Previously...**

**I heard the footsteps behind me and quickly turned around at inhuman speed and pinned the person to the tree.**

"**Hello Sonny"**

"**Elisha"**

**Sonny's POV**

I held him against the tree.

"Sonny! Let him go" Tawni shouted.

"Tawni, Chad get inside the tent and stay there" I shouted at them.

"No we are not leaving you" Chad shouted.

Suddenly Elisha got out of my hold and held me against the tree.

His hands were tight around my neck.

It would have killed any normal human.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny" he tutted "When will you learn? I am an Original"

"Tawni, Chad leave now" I told them.

"No! They should stay" Elisha said.

"Yeah we are staying" Chad agreed "Now get your hands off Sonny!" he shouted.

"Chad don't" I warned.

"You can't tell me what to do and Sonny needs to learn a lesson" he told Chad.

"And what lesson is that?" I asked.

"You are a hunter you should feed on people not animals and you should learn not to attack an original!" he shouted at me.

"What do you mean she is a hunter?" Chad asked.

"Yeah and what do you mean about blood?" Tawni added.

"Sonny you haven't told them?" Elisha said at me.

"Told us what?" Chad asked.

"That she is a vampire" he told Chad.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"I don't believe you" Chad told him.

"Really? Why don't you tell him Sonny?" Elisha said to me.

"It's true" I said.

"What?" Chad shouted.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I was thinking of ways to get out of Elisha's grasp.

Chad was staring at me with disbelief and Tawni looked too scared to move.

"Oh Sonny if only you fed on human blood. Then maybe you could be strong enough to defeat me" Elisha told me.

"It doesn't matter what blood I drink I will beat you" I shouted and pushed him off of me.

He hit the tree but came running back, tightening his grip around my neck.

"Wow nice try, Sonny! But I think you should know that I always carry a stake on me"

"Is that meant to be a threat?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"But you won't kill me" I told him

"Want to bet?" he asked.

"No you won't hurt me because you want information" I told him knowing that it was true.

"But I will hurt you to get the information" he told me.

"So you do want information" I told him.

"You are very clever and tricky" he told me.

"I've had 145 years of practice" I said to him.

"You seem to forget that I have had over 500 years of life" he explained.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten" I replied.

"Now let's stop with the games. Where is Katherine?" he asked.

I shivered at the sound of Katherine.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"Why don't you know?" he shouted at me.

I didn't answer and he plunged the stake through my stomach.

I let out a scream and so did Tawni and Chad.

"Because she is always running away" I shouted.

"Running away from what?" he asked.

"You" I shouted.

"And why are you running from her?" he asked.

"I'm not" I answered.

"Really?" he asked and pushed the stake further into me.

I let out another scream and answered "Because I'm scared"

"Of what?" he asked.

"Her!" I screamed.

The stake was burning my stomach.

I looked over at Tawni and she was crying her eyes out.

Chad was frozen and didn't know what to do.

"I guess I'll have to kill you all now" he said to me.

"What? No!" I shouted.

Just as he was about to kill me something attacked him.

As Elisha was on the floor with the mystery person Chad and Tawni came running up to me.

"Are you alright Sonny?" they asked in unison.

"Yes now please get inside of the tent!" I told them.

"No you are hurt!" Chad shouted.

"I'm fine I just need to pull the stake out!" I told them.

"I can help with that" somebody said from behind Chad.

Chad stepped aside and I saw that it was Stefan.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yeah little sis" he answered.

I looked over to where the mystery person and Elisha were fighting and saw that is was Damon.

"Is that Damon?" I whispered.

"Yeah" Stefan answered.

"No he could get himself killed!" I said trying to move.

"Stop moving" he ordered.

He pulled out the stake and I let out a mini-scream.

"Sonny!" Chad said and caught me before I fell.

After a few seconds I got up and said "Let's help Damon"

"How?" Chad asked.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Stefan because you two are going back into the tent" I told them.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Chad let's go" Tawni said.

"Thank you Tawni" I said.

"I am not leaving you!" Chad shouted.

"Chad please I can't worry about your safety!" I told him.

"I can look after myself" he said.

"But I don't want to see you get hurt!" I told him.

"Then I won't"

"You don't know that! You and Tawni are too important to me!" I said to him.

"Chad we'll just get in her way and she'll end up getting hurt. We can see her afterwards because she is not going anywhere okay!" Tawni explained.

"Please for me" I added.

"Fine" he said.

"OK now go quickly!"

"Wait Sonny?" Chad said.

"Yeah" I answered.

He came up to me and kissed me.

"Please don't get hurt" he said and ran with Tawni.

Stefan and I ran over to Damon who was holding Elisha against a tree.

"So Elisha what deal did we make?" Damon asked.

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt you Salvatore's or that girl Elena" he said.

"And you are in violation of this deal aren't you!" Damon shouted.

"No! That girl is not Elena!" he shouted.

"No but she is a Salvatore!" Damon shouted back.

"What?" Elisha asked.

Damon smiled.

He looked like he was enjoying this way too much.

"She is our little sister" Stefan explained.

"No! Giuseppe only had 2 children!" Elisha shouted

"Well we adopted Sonny!" Damon shouted at him.

"This makes her a Salvatore!" Stefan added.

"I thought that was self-explanatory!" Damon shouted at Stefan.

"Well he might not have understood!" Stefan shouted back.

"Oh yeah because Originals are dumb aren't they!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"Now back to Elisha" I told them.

"So what did you want with _our _sister?" Damon asked.

"She has information about Katherine and I wanted it" he explained.

"I told you I don't know where she is! I haven't for the past 15 years!" I shouted at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Alright then now let me go!" he shouted.

"I don't know you could go and attack anybody" Damon said.

"And we can't have that" Stefan said.

"I am an Original!" he shouted.

"And we know where White ash wood is!" Stefan shouted.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Maybe" Stefan answered.

"Ok we might let you go but you can't hurt anybody you understand?" Damon told him.

"Maybe" Elisha answered.

"Just go running back to Klaus" Stefan told him.

"And don't come back here or Mystic Falls!" Damon shouted at him.

"Alright!" Elisha shouted.

"You swear?" Damon asked.

"What?" Elisha replied.

"You have to swear to it so then you can't break the deal!" Stefan explained.

"Fine. I swear!" Elisha agreed.

"Good now Damon you can let him go" Stefan said.

"Fine" Damon answered.

Elisha went running into the woods.

I ran up to Damon and Stefan and hugged them.

"Thank you" I said to them.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For saving me" I replied.

"You are our little sister! Of course we were going to save you!" Stefan said.

"Yeah!" Damon agreed.

"I think I'm going to go and see Chad and Tawni. They are probably very worried" I said.

"Wait Sonny you will probably need to feed first you look really pale" Stefan said.

"Yeah do you think your friends will give you blood?" Damon asked.

"Oh no I'm a vegetarian" I said.

"A what?" Stefan asked.

"I only drink animal blood" I explained.

"WHAT?" Damon shouted.

**End of chapter 2 :) Please review! I really want to know what you think! Send any suggestions for the story if you want to as well :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Blood discussions

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 3**

**~ Blood Discussion~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_**Previously**_

"_**I only dink animal blood" I explained.**_

"_**WHAT?"Damon shouted.**_

**Sonny's POV**

"Are you ok Damon?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted.

"What's the matter?" I replied.

"Why are you going against your nature?" he shouted at me.

"Maybe if you stop shouting I'll answer" I shouted back.

"Fine. I'm sorry" he told me.

"That's better" I said back to him.

"Now explain" he ordered.

"Fine, back in 1864 when you and Stefan went your different ways I left Mystic Falls. I wanted to explore the world but everywhere I went, a certain somebody followed" I explained.

"Who?"Stefan asked.

"You're not going to like my answer" I warned him.

"Who Sonny?" Damon asked.

"Katherine" I replied.

**Tawni's POV**

I was really nervous. I didn't want to leave Sonny but if I didn't she would have got hurt.

Chad looked like a zombie.

Or an anti-Chad

His perfect hair was messed up from where he was running his fingers through it.

His deep blue eyes looked sad.

He keeps on talking to himself.

I can't hear what he is saying because he is mumbling but I am sure it is about Sonny.

I can't stand waiting but I know I have to.

'_It's for Sonny' _I kept reminding myself.

**Sonny's POV**

"What? Katherine is in the tomb underneath the church ruins" Stefan explained.

"No she's not" I told him.

"Yes she is! We all saw her get taken away. Stefan and I died for her!" Damon said.

"Ok it is true that she got 'taken away'" I said putting air quotes around 'taken away' "But she made a deal with that Lockwood guy"

"What kind of deal?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine had something that Lockwood wanted- or needed" I explained.

"Do you know what it was?" Damon asked.

"A moonstone" I answered.

"What would he need that for?" Stefan asked.

"Don't you know your vampire history?" I asked.

"Hey sis, we ask the questions and you answer them kay?" Damon said.

"Yes brother" I replied sarcastically.

"So what did he need it for?" Damon asked ignoring my sarcastic brother comment.

"You know how vampires are weakened by the sun and werewolves are servants to the moon?" I told them.

"Yes" they replied.

"Lockwood wanted to break the werewolf part of the curse" I explained.

"So that means that the Lockwood's are-" Damon didn't finish his sentence.

"Werewolves" I answered for him.

"That can't be true, werewolves barely exist" Stefan said.

"The key word being barely" I told Stefan.

"So that means Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf" Stefan said.

"Not necessarily" I answered.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Not all the Lockwood's are wolves. The gene does miss some family members but if you have the gene you need to trigger the curse to become one otherwise you are just human" I explained.

"What triggers the curse?" Stefan asked. He was really curious now.

"They have to kill somebody" I told them.

"Ok and why would the werewolves want the moonstone" Damon asked.

"Well I can only tell you what I know and I don't know if it is true or not but I think the wolves want to break the curse and if they break it, it means that vampires can't break it" I told them.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Ok if the wolves break the curse they won't be servants to the moon and the vampires will still be weakened by the sun but if vampires break it then all vampires will be able to go out in the day and the werewolves will be stuck as servants" I explained.

"How do you break the curse?" Stefan asked.

"The sacrifice of the Petrova doppelganger" I answered.

"Oh no Elena!" Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

"Who is Elena?" I asked.

"She is the next Petrova doppelganger" Damon answered.

"What?" I shouted.

Damon just nodded.

"Then what are you doing here? You should be protecting her!" I shouted.

"We know" Stefan said.

"Wait how do you know this Elena?" I asked.

"I'm going out with her" Stefan answered.

"Where did you meet her?" I asked.

"Mystic Falls" he answered.

"Wow long journey back. Maybe you should make a start!" I told them.

"What?" Damon asked.

"If Elena is the doppelganger then she needs to protect it. You need to protect her!"

"And we will!" Damon told me.

"Well you need to be there to protect her and right now you are here!" I told him.

"Why don't you come with us?" Stefan asked.

"What?"

"Yeah you should come stay in the Salvatore boarding house with us" Damon added.

"I don't think I can" I answered.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"I don't think that people will believe that I'm your little sister. What would I say to them because I haven't lived with you in years!" I told them.

"Well we'll make up something!" Stefan said.

"And I'm on So random. I can't just go off whenever I feel like it. My cast are counting on me!" I told them.

"Any other excuses?" Damon asked.

"They are not excuses and I need to protect Tawni and Chad!" I told them.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Tawni is my best friend and Chad is important to me" I answered.

"So are you two going out?" Stefan asked.

"No" I replied.

"Really because that was some kiss earlier!" he told me.

"A kiss!" Damon shouted.

"No we are like frenimies and I feel like I should protect him" I answered

"Because of Dylan?" Damon asked.

"Maybe" I answered.

"So you never really answered why you don't drink people blood" Damon told me.

"Since Katherine kept following me I thought that drinking animal blood would make it harder for her. Also I felt bad for all the lives I was taking" I explained.

He nodded.

"Please can you come home?" he asked.

"What?"

"You are my little sister! I need my family and I won't admit it to anyone else but I need Stefan too" he explained.

"Awww Damon you have feelings" Stefan said walking over to Damon.

"Yeah well this is the only time they are coming out" Damon said.

"Yeah I guess I will. I'll call Marshall and get time off" I told them.

Stefan and Damon smiled and you could see that Damon was bouncing up and down inside.

"I should go see Tawni and Chad" I said and went over to my tent.

As I walked in Tawni ran and bear-hugged me.

"Sonny! Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Where is Chad?" I asked.

"He is asleep. I'll wake him up"

"No it's ok-"

But before I could finish she had already woke him up.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Over here Chad!" I called.

He jumped up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad that you are ok" he told me.

"Yeah everything is fine" I said to him.

"So who were those two guys?" he asked.

"My brothers, Damon and Stefan" I replied.

"Cool" he answered and yawned.

"You need your sleep" I told him.

He laid down and said "But I want to stay with you"

But before I could answer he was already sleeping.

"So Sonny what is going on?" Tawni asked.

"Well I am going to go to back to Mystic Falls with Damon and Stefan for a bit" I told her.

"So you are going on vacation?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"I don't think so Tawn. I'm sorry but I think it is going to be dangerous" I told her.

"Well I could help" she offered.

"No I don't want you to get hurt. You are my best friend!" I said.

"Awww Sonny" she said and hugged me.

I returned the hug.

"So when are you leaving?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" I answered.

"In the morning" Damon said while entering the tent.

"The morning?" Tawni almost shouted.

"Yeah" he answered.

"But-" Tawni started but Damon interrupted her.

"In the morning and that's final!"

"Damon how can I get work off by tomorrow!" I asked him.

"Already taken care of that" he told me.

"How?" I asked.

"Well Stefan thought of a plan and you are going to try and do the plan" he explained.

"And what is this plan?" I asked.

"Phone the director and get him to give you a few weeks off" he explained.

"A few weeks?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah"

"I don't think I can get a few days and you want me to get a few weeks?" I asked him.

"Please just try"

"Fine" I said.

I walked outside the tent and phoned Marshall.

He picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hello Marshall? It's Sonny"

"Sonny! Why are you calling so late?" he asked sleepily.

"I was just wondering if I could have a few weeks off?" I asked.

"Yeah sure whatever" he agreed.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Night" he answered and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah where have you been? I haven't seen you in like 10 minutes!" I told him.

"I got...hungry" he answered.

Then we both laughed.

Damon walked out of the tent with Tawni right behind him.

"So are you ready to go Sonny?" he asked.

"What? I thought we weren't leaving until the morning" I told him.

"It is actually very early in the morning...which counts as the morning so let's go!" he explained.

"Please can I come" Tawni whined.

"No!" Damon told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Tawn we've already been over this" I told her.

"Fine" she answered.

"Oh and Tawn can you make sure Miss Bitterman doesn't go crazy when she finds out that I've left?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Thank you" I replied.

"So let's go!" Damon said.

"Wait" I told him.

"What?" he whined.

"I have to go get my car!" I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It is awesome and I don't go anywhere without it!" I told him.

"What is so special about this car?" he asked.

"It's a black Lamborghini!" I told him.

"Wow! Let's go get it! Can I drive?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

We went back to my house to get my car and that was when the road trip began!

**End of chapter 3! Please review! I realllyyyy want to know what you thought of the chapter and if I need to make any improvements :) I'll update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 4**

**~Road Trip Bonding ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

_**Previously**_

"_**Wow! Let's go get it! Can I drive?" Damon asked.**_

"_**No" I answered.**_

_**We went back to my house to get my car and that was when the road trip began!**_

**Sonny's POV**

We were just about to leave my house- well it isn't my house it is a block of flats. My car has its' private garage though. I couldn't risk anything happening to it. It is a beauty. Even Damon said that.

Anyway, we were just about to leave the garage when Tawni and Chad came running in. They were completely out of breath and I didn't have time for this.

"Tawni? Chad? What are you guys doing here?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Sonny but we can't let you leave without us!" Chad said between breaths.

"Why?" I asked still annoyed.

"You need us!" Tawni told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well actually we need you" Chad corrected.

"Why? You'll be perfectly safe while I'm gone" I told them.

"No we won't. We need you to protect us and we need to protect you!" Tawni said.

"That is why Stefan and I are here" Damon explained.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Stefan and I will protect her no matter what" Damon told him.

"Yeah" Stefan agreed.

"But I want to be there too!" Chad whined.

"You can't" Damon told him.

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"Because she is our sister and this is very dangerous!" Damon explained.

"What is dangerous?" Chad asked.

"If she is being followed by Katherine then nothing good can come out of that!" Stefan explained.

"Tell us more" Tawni told them.

"No the more you know the more danger you are in" Stefan said to her.

"I don't care when Sonny is involved!" Tawni shouted at him.

"Please guys. If anything goes wrong I can't be worried about you. I'll have to do my best to protect myself in a fight then worry about you!" I told them.

"We can look after ourselves" he told me.

"No you can't. Not against vampires. Not against Katherine" I said to him.

"Sonny I can't just let you leave" Chad said.

"Why? I'll be back" I replied.

"Sonny I love you" he told me.

**Katherine's POV**

I walked up behind Klaus.

"Hello Katerina" he said to me.

"Hello Klaus" I replied.

"And what brings you here?" he asked.

"I know something that you'll find very interesting" I told him.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"I'll only tell you if you are willing to make a deal" I said.

Then he pinned me up against the wall and shouted "You have the nerve to come here and make a deal with me? You escaped me and I want to kill you"

"But you won't" I told him

"You can't tell me what to do" he shouted.

"No I can't, but if you kill me you won't know this information" I explained.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Only if you agree to my deal"

"It depends on what you want" he said.

"My freedom" I replied.

"Pardon?"

"I have been running for years and if you swear that you'll stop looking for me then I'll give you this information" I explained.

He thought about it for a second and replied "Fine. But if this information is irrelevant to me then believe me Katerina I will kill you"

"I go by Katherine now and believe me this information is perfect for you" I told him.

"Fine then tell me this information"

"First you have to swear that I have my freedom" I told him.

"Fine. I swear" he agreed.

"Perfect"

"And what is the information to go with this deal?" he asked

"You can still break the curse" I told him

"What?" he chuckled

"I know where the next Petrova doppelganger is" I explained.

"No the family line ended with you" he said.

"No it didn't"

"Explain more" he ordered.

"I was originally from Bulgaria but my family kicked me out because I had a baby out of wedlock" I explained

"Fascinating"

"And that is when I met you in England" I said.

"Yes I know the rest of that story" he told me.

"But there are two people protecting her" I warned.

"Who?" he asked

"The Salvatore Brothers" I told him.

"No. They were shot trying to save you-"he started to say.

"And why were they trying to save me?" I asked him.

"Because you tricked them into thinking that they loved you" he said.

"Yes well done" I praised.

"Well the girl is exactly where I want her" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stefan and Damon will risk their life trying to save her, which means she is safe and that is what I want her to be at the moment" he explained.

"Safe?" I asked.

"Yes. That means nobody else can get to her" he explained.

"Well when you want to get the Salvatore Brothers out of the way, I'll help you" I said.

"Thank you" he replied.

"On one little condition"

"What?" he sighed

"You don't hurt Sonny Salvatore" I said.

"Agreed"

**Damon's POV**

When we got to Sonny's private garage I saw the most beautiful car I have ever seen!

I told Sonny not to pack anything and just to go.

We almost got to the car when her idiot friends came running in out of breath!

They were just little kids to me- "Oh sonny we need you"

They are so selfish!

They don't really care for her safety.

"No we won't. We need you to protect us and we need to protect you!" that girl said.

I think her name was Tammy? Tangy?

Whatever

"That is why Stefan and I are here" I explained.

"What?" the blonde dude asked.

"Stefan and I will protect her no matter what" I told him

"Yeah" Stefan agreed.

"Well I want to be there too!" he whined

'_Such a baby!' _I thought to myself.

"You can't" I told him

"Why not?" he asked

'_Leave me alone kid!' _I thought

"Because she is our sister and this is very dangerous!" I explained trying to scare him.

"What is dangerous?" he asked.

I was starting to get angry.

"If she is being followed by Katherine then nothing good can come out of that!" Stefan explained.

'_Thank God Stefan just talked to him. I'm about to lose my temper!' _I thought and it was true!

"Tell us more" Blondie told him.

"No the more you know the more danger you are in" Stefan said to her.

"I don't care when Sonny is involved!" Tawni shouted at him.

'_Wow Sonny made a friend! How nice...why couldn't she pick NORMAL ones!' _I shouted in my mind.

'_Damon! Be nice I can still hear you!' _Stefan warned telepathically.

Darn! I forgot he could hear my thoughts.

Great

"Please guys. If anything goes wrong I can't be worried about you. I'll have to do my best to protect myself in a fight then worry about you!" Sonny told them.

Yeah go Sonny!

"We can look after ourselves" he told her.

'_No you can't! Isn't that why you are here in the first place?' _

"No you can't. Not against vampires. Not against Katherine" she said to him.

"Sonny I can't just let you leave" he told her

"Why? I'll be back" she replied.

Hopefully

"Sonny I love you" he told her.

"Wow wasn't expecting that" I accidentally said out loud.

Everyone looked at me and I said "Sorry did I say that out loud? My bad"

"Damon, Stefan can you guys go in the car please?" Sonny asked.

"No" I replied.

"Damon" Stefan warned.

"No" I repeated.

"I'll let you drive" she said.

"Okay!" I said as she tossed me her keys.

"C'mon Stefan!" I said and pushed him in the car.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"Quit your complaining" I told him.

I really saw no point in Stefan and me going in the car because we can still hear her but I get to drive!

**Sonny's POV**

Did Chad just tell me that he loves me?

"Wow wasn't expecting that" Damon accidentally said out loud.

We all looked at him and he said "Sorry did I say that out loud? My bad"

"Damon, Stefan can you guys go in the car please?" I asked.

"No" Damon replied.

I looked at Stefan and he said "Damon"

"No" Damon repeated.

'_I'm really going to regret this' _I thought

"I'll let you drive" I offered.

"Okay!" he said and I passed my keys to him.

"C'mon Stefan!" he said and pushed him into the car.

"Ow!" Stefan shouted.

"Quit your complaining!" Damon told him.

'_I feel so sorry for Stefan sometimes' _I thought

I turned back to Chad who had tears in his eyes.

"Chad I love you too but you can't come" I told him.

"Sonny please I can't lose you!" he told me.

"And I can't lose you"

"Then let me come with you" he said.

"I can't, it is better this way" I told him.

"How?" he asked.

"You won't get hurt" I said.

"Really? And what if you get hurt? You won't be here with me where you belong!" he told me.

"But I will be in here" I said pointing to his heart.

"Promise me you'll be safe" he told me.

I went up to him and hugged him.

"I promise" I whispered in his ear.

"Good" he replied.

I went up to Tawni and hugged her.

"Ok you two take care of each other!" I told them.

"Fine" they agreed in unison.

Then I stepped in the car and we drove off.

Back to Mystic Falls

**End of chapter 4 :) Pleaseeee review! I need to know if my story is good or not and thank you to all the people who have reviewed!**

**Also I have put up a new story- it is the sequel to Who are you? It's complicated! It's called Chad's Back. Please check it out and I hope you like it! I'll update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Love yooh!**

**Previously **

**Then I stepped into the car and we drove off.**

**Back to Mystic Falls**

**Sonny's POV**

It was a long drive.

Stefan and Damon were in the front of the car and I was in the back.

They kept on trying to make conversation but I was silent.

"C'mon Sonny you're going to have to talk to me sometime" Damon said.

I ignored him.

"What is wrong Sonny?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing" I muttered

"Really?" Damon asked

"Yes" I replied

"I don't believe you" Damon told me.

"Fine, I just feel bad about leaving Chad and Tawni" I answered.

"Don't" he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonny, you are a vampire and there is a switch that you can flip to make all the emotions go away" he explained.

"I don't really believe you there" I told him.

"Alright, well we are nearly at Mystic Falls" he said.

"How far?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know exactly but I think it is only a few miles away" Damon answered.

"Alright" Stefan replied.

"Don't worry I'm sure Elena is fine" Damon told him.

"Yeah I hope she is"

"She has Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Rick and Jenna. Nothing is going to harm her!" Damon explained.

"I know but-"Stefan started

"No buts. Nothing bad is going to happen!" Damon interrupted.

"Can you guys introduce me to this Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" Damon asked.

"Oh no, you have to take me to see her!" I told him.

He laughed and Stefan said "Don't worry Sonny, you'll meet her soon"

"Thank you Stefan" I said.

"Yes everybody loves Saint. Stefan" Damon mimicked.

"Calm down Damon" I told him.

"Fine" he sighed.

After about 10 minutes we got to the boarding house.

We got out of the car and Damon said "Welcome home sis" and hugged me.

Stefan also came and hugged me.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So are you happy to be home again?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I think you guys should show me around though" I told them.

"Okay but first we need a story" Stefan told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well how should we tell everyone about you being our sister?" Damon asked.

"You could say that I was living with my aunt or something and now I've come to live with you guys" I suggested.

"Great, let's go!" Damon said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Let's go see Elena!" Stefan suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"We just got our sister back and you want to go see Elena?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Yes!" I answered

"I wasn't talking to you Sonny, I was asking Stefan" Damon told me.

"I think Elena should meet Sonny" Stefan told Damon.

"Fine then" Damon sighed

I let Damon drive us to Elena's house.

Only because he really wanted to

When we got to Elena's house we went up to the front door and knocked.

A girl that looked exactly like Katherine answered the door and hugged Stefan when she saw him.

'_That must be Elena' _I thought.

'_It is Elena' _Damon told me through his mind.

"Who is this?" Elena asked Stefan while looking at me.

"That is my sister" Stefan told her.

"_Our_ sister" Damon corrected him.

"Hi I'm Sonny" I said.

"Hi I'm Elena" she replied.

"Hey Elena you haven't said 'hi' to me yet!" Damon complained.

She sighed and said "Hi"

I laughed and she laughed with me.

I could tell that we were going to be great friends!

"So do you want to come in Sonny?" Elena asked.

"Yeah that sounds great!" I answered and walked in.

Stefan and Damon followed in after me.

We all sat in the front room and decided to watch a movie.

"What should we watch?" Stefan asked.

"How about Eclipse?" Elena suggested.

"No Elena, I don't think vampires want to watch fake vampires" Damon told her.

"I love Twilight!" I said.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Yes" I replied.

I turned to Elena and asked excitedly "Are you team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"To tell you the truth I can't pick!" she answered.

"Me too!" I laughed.

"Oh god" Damon sighed.

Half-way through the movie two people walked in.

The boy walked into the lounge and sat next to Elena.

"Hey Jer" Elena said but her eyes were glued to the television.

"Hey Elena who is this?" he asked pointing at me.

"You know Jeremy! I've made you watch this before! That is Jacob and that is Edward..." she started saying before Jeremy interrupted.

"No Elena I meant the girl next to you!"

"Oh that's Sonny! Stefan and Damon's sister!" Elena explained.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi I'm Jeremy" he replied.

"Elena can you help me in the kitchen?" Somebody shouted.

"That's our aunt Jenna" Jeremy told me.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Sorry I can't!" Elena shouted.

"Why not?" Jenna asked while walking into the lounge.

"Oh My Gosh! Is that Eclipse?" she asked.

"Yes" Elena replied.

"I've got to watch this" she said and sat down.

"Who is this?"Jenna asked.

"You know! That is Jacob and Edward and they are in love with Bella!" Elena shouted.

"No! I meant the girl next to you!" Jenna replied.

"I'm Sonny. I'm Stefan and Damon's little sister" I answered.

"Nice to meet you Sonny" she said.

"You too" I replied.

"So Jenna did you say you need help in the kitchen?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I was going to put the groceries away but I would rather watch this" she answered.

"I'll do it for you" Damon offered.

"I'll help" Stefan added.

"What? Don't you want to watch the movie?" she asked.

"No!" they replied and ran to the kitchen.

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I were in the kitchen slowly putting away the shopping.

"So you didn't want to watch the movie either?" I asked him.

"No, Elena made me watch it in the cinema with her- I don't want to go through that again" he replied.

I laughed at him and he joined in.

It felt like we were back in 1864 laughing at random things.

'_I wonder if we can be best-friends again' _I thought to myself.

"Course we can" Stefan told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You said 'I wonder if we can be best-friends again' and I am saying that we can" he explained.

"Wow you are a little eavesdropper" I told him.

"I know" he replied.

"So friends again?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

We done one of those hugs and went back to putting away Jenna's shopping.

"Oh My God!" the girls screamed.

Stefan and I ran in there and shouted "What's wrong?"

"Jacob and Bella kissed!" Elena shouted.

"You already knew that Elena!" Stefan told her.

"I know but it gets me every time I watch it!" she told him.

We both sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"The movie is nearly over" Stefan said to me.

"Yes!" I sighed.

Stefan laughed.

"I guess that things are normal for once" I said.

"Yeah" Stefan agreed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that boys" a mystery voice said.

"Stefan please tell me that you just said that" I said to him.

"Sorry brother, I didn't" he replied.

"And just when things were normal" I said.

**What happens next? Please review and you'll find out soon :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it and pleaseeee review! I'll update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 6**

**The next chapter is here! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Previously**

"**I wouldn't be so sure of that boys" a mystery voice said.**

"**Stefan please tell me that you just said that" Damon said to him.**

"**Sorry brother, I didn't" he replied.**

"**And just when things were normal" Damon said. **

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I looked at each other in fear. Who could be the person behind us?

'_Whoever it is must have been invited in- we have to be careful' _I told Stefan in my mind.

'_I know I'm a little bit nervous' _he told me.

'_Don't worry I've got your back' _I said to him.

'_Thanks'_ he replied.

We both turned around towards the window.

"Over here!" the voice teased.

"I'm starting to get angry" I warned.

"When are you not angry Damon?" the voice asked.

We turned back round and standing in front of us was no other than...

**Elena's POV**

I can't believe that Stefan didn't tell me that he had a younger sister! I'm glad that I can get on with at least one of his siblings though! Damon is just...hard work! Whereas Sonny is really nice and she is into all the things I am into just like Twilight!

While we were watching Eclipse I could hear Damon and Stefan talking and out of the corner of my eye I am sure I saw them hug.

Unless I have something in my eye...

That's probably it!

Then they were talking about something else and I'm sure I heard another voice in the kitchen but it could be coming from the movie!

I concentrated on the movie and I'll save the problems for later.

"Damon and Stefan have been in the kitchen for a long time" Jenna said.

"Yeah I don't think they want to watch the movie" I answered.

As Jenna turned her eyes back to the television I asked Sonny " Is there somebody else in the kitchen with Stefan and Damon?"

She was silent for a couple of seconds and then replied "Yes"

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"Sorry, I haven't been here long I'm not sure who it is" she replied.

"Okay is there any clues? I might know who it is" I asked.

"Ok, it is a girl, and they are kind of shouting at each other but only the kind of shouting that vampires can hear" she explained.

"Ok do you think we should go in there?" I asked.

She was silent for a few seconds and then replied "Stay here, I'll go in and check"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"How about if I go in there with you?" Jeremy asked.

"No you both could get hurt. I'm really not sure who it is" she explained.

"That is why I have this!" Jeremy said while pointing to his ring.

"No. I'll go in there and come back as quick as I can" she said.

"Ok" Jeremy and I replied.

Sonny went in there carefully and then something happened.

I couldn't tell what but after there was more muffled talking which I think is 'vampire shouting'.

I decided to go in there to see what was going on.

**Damon's POV**

"Caroline?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I shouted but not loud enough for Elena to hear.

"What?" she squeaked.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack! We thought you were Katherine!" I said.

"Sorry but I think you need to know some information that I have found out" she said.

"Well next time use the front door!" I shouted

"Is there going to be a next time?" she asked.

"Probably not since you are kind of a dumb blonde!" I told her

"Hey!" she shouted.

"It's true! You came through the window! I could have easily killed you and you should have come through the front door but Noooo you don't want to do that!" I shouted without taking a breath.

'_I don't even think she understood my sarcasm' _I thought hoping she didn't hear.

"Anyway what was the information you wanted to tell us?" Stefan asked her.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you now" she said.

"Please Caroline" Stefan pleaded.

"Fine" she answered.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Oh right yeah, anyway Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf" she said.

"No, he can become a werewolf if he kills someone" I said.

"Unfortunately he has" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know last night the Lockwood's had a party, well he accidentally killed Sarah" she explained.

"What do you mean 'accidentally killed Sarah'? You can't accidentally kill someone Caroline!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting at me!" she shouted.

"Fine sorry now please explain!" I told her.

"Wow those are the politest words you have ever said to me" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you are always rude to me and that is the politest thing you have ever said to me" she explained.

"How is that relevant to this situation?" I shouted.

"Guys stop arguing!" Stefan told us.

"Sorry" Caroline and I said in unison.

Then I could hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Sonny walked in and Caroline went crazy.

She got Sonny and threw her against the wall.

Sonny went up to Caroline and shouted "What! Are you crazy woman? What the hell was that for?"

"Wow you look like Damon" Caroline giggled

I could see that Sonny was angry and she shouted "Maybe that is because I am his sister and I am extremely angry that you just threw me against a wall! You know I am older that you? I can kill you and not think twice!"

"Wow you even use the same phrases and wait you are Stefan and Damon's little sister?" Caroline asked.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!" Sonny shouted.

Stefan and I laughed and Caroline said "Wow you must be related you have his sarcasm too!"

Sonny calmed down and said "I'm sorry about that but it's not every day that somebody randomly attacks me"

Caroline laughed and Sonny laughed with her.

Then Elena came running in shouting "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" we all replied.

"Actually not nothing" Caroline said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"There is nearly a full moon" Caroline pointed out.

"So you don't know any werewolves do you?" Sonny asked.

"Not until now" I said.

"What?" she asked me.

"Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf" I explained.

Elena gasped and Sonny asked "Who is Tyler Lockwood?"

**End of chapter :) Thank you for reading and please review! I really need to know what you thought! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Previously**

"**Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf" I explained.**

**Elena gasped and Sonny asked "Who is Tyler Lockwood?"**

**Sonny's POV**

"Tyler Lockwood is the mayors' son" Damon explained

"Is the mayor a werewolf too?" I asked.

"No, the mayor isn't with us anymore" he answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Well when John Gilbert came into town he got this device and it was to wipe out all the vampires in the town-" Stefan started to say.

"But the Lockwood's aren't vampires!" I stated.

"Yes but the device also worked on werewolves, basically any supernatural things that exist that shouldn't" Damon explained.

"But it doesn't work on witches" Caroline said.

"What Blondie?" Damon asked.

"Think about it, you and Stefan were affected by the device and so were the Lockwood's, but Bonnie was fine" Caroline explained.

"Wow Blondie actually has a brain" Damon said.

"Hey! I've always had a brain!" Caroline told Damon.

"Oh yes but you only decide to use it now instead of earlier!" Damon said.

"Stop fighting guys!" Stefan told them.

"Fine" they agreed.

"So wait, you guys know werewolves and witches! I should visit more often!" I said.

"Yes, yes you should" Damon told me.

I laughed at him and he gave me a serious look.

"So what are we going to do now?" Caroline asked.

"We need to get Jenna out of the house" Elena said.

"Why? She knows about this vampire stuff now doesn't she?" Caroline asked.

"Yes but she still gets freaked out by it. She pretends that she doesn't know" Elena answered.

"So how do we get her out of the house? She is watching Twilight again!" Damon moaned.

"Call Alaric, get him to take her out" she told him.

"Fine" Damon agreed.

He got his phone and called Alaric.

"Who is Alaric?" I asked Elena.

"Originally he was a vampire hunter- set to kill Damon because Damon killed Isobel who was Alaric's wife, who also turns out to be my birthmother. Turns out she is a vampire and Alaric and Damon are like best-friends now" she explained.

"Wow this place is amazing!" I said.

"I know right!" Elena squealed.

"I know right" Damon mimicked.

"Shut up Damon" Elena told him.

I laughed and Damon said "I would stop laughing if I was you"

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I can..." but before he finished his sentence he came over to me and tiggled me.

"Stop" I said between laughs.

"Fine" he said and went back over to Stefan.

"Wow I didn't know that vampires can still be tiggled!" Caroline said!

"Well it's not that simple it is like an Achilles heel" I explained.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It is like your weak point...don't you know the Greek legend of Achilles?" I asked.

"No" she admitted.

"Okay...well there is this Greek God called Achilles but before he was a god he went in the River Styx and became immortal" I started to explain.

"What is the River Styx?" Caroline asked.

"Really?"

She nodded and I carried on explaining.

"Fine, the River Styx is the river down in the underworld and if you swim in it without dying then you can become immortal, it is not easy though you have to go through everything but anyway Achilles swam in it and became immortal he was the greatest fighter ever but his weak point was in his foot and he got shot with an arrow and died-"

"Then how is he a god?" Caroline asked.

I sighed and said "The Gods made him a minor God so he could stop people from swimming in the River Styx, to basically warn them of the risks and to help them" I explained.

"Oh" she said.

"Don't worry about explaining anything to her she probably doesn't get it anyway" Damon said.

"Hey stop insulting me!" Caroline told him.

"Sorry but you are not the smartest fish in the pond!" Damon said.

"I'm not a fish either!" Caroline shouted.

"It was a metaphor" Damon shouted back.

"Guys!" Stefan shouted.

"What" they shouted back.

"When is Alaric getting here?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Right about now" Damon said and the doorbell rang.

"Did you explain everything to Alaric?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" Damon answered.

"Even about me?" I asked

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want another person trying to fight me today" I answered while looking at Caroline.

She looked back and me and said "Sorry about that again"

We laughed.

"So what is our plan?" I asked.

"I don't know" Damon admitted.

"What do we even need to do?" Caroline asked.

Damon sighed and I answered "I think we have to keep an eye on this Tyler boy, since it is nearly a full moon"

"And we have to keep an eye out for any vampires" Stefan added.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because any of them could be working with Katherine" I explained.

"Oh" she said.

"Shouldn't we call Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I'll do that" Elena answered while pulling out her phone.

"Wow it is like this is a daily routine for you guys" I said while laughing.

"It is" Damon sighed.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and I answered "Wow"

"So what have you been up to in the last...145 years?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Went travelling done this and that what about you and Stefan?" I asked.

"Well we haven't been with each-other for the past few years-" Damon started to say.

"But he showed up at my door and I've had to put up with him ever since" Stefan said.

I laughed and said "Wow you two have changed loads!"

"Thank you for the obvious observation Sherlock!" Damon said sarcastically.

"I see you have discovered sarcasm, well done!" I praised.

He laughed and said "You are funny"

"Maybe that is why I am on a comedy show!" I said.

"Wait you are on a comedy show?" Elena asked when she walked back in with Caroline behind her.

"Yeah, So random!" I answered.

"Oh I haven't heard of it" she said and she seemed disappointed.

"Have you heard of Mackenzie Falls?" I asked.

"Yeah I've heard of that. The drama show right? I don't really like it, too dramatic" she explained.

"Really Elena?" Damon asked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your whole life is dramatic!" he told her.

"Well whatever Damon!" she answered.

**Damon's POV**

We explained everything to Sonny.

She is actually really funny but I tried to hide my laughing. I block most of my emotions, because otherwise my love for Elena would be showing.

I know she is with Stefan and Stefan is _'the one' _but I am positive that she is meant to be with me! I always tease her and I know deep down that she feels the same way but _Saint Stefan_ is in the way!

Blondie somehow knows how I feel even though I haven't admitted it...yet. I guess if Stefan ever hurts her (and if he does I shall kill him) then I'll be there for her.

"What do we even need to do?" Blondie asked.

That was when I realised I should get out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

I sighed after she said that. It was like a reflex whenever _she _asked a stupid question!

Luckily Sonny answered for me

"I think we have to keep an eye on this Tyler boy, since it is nearly a full moon" she said.

Wow she is clever too!

"And we have to keep an eye out for any vampires" Stefan added.

"Why?" Elena asked.

That is quite obvious! Duh!

"Because any of them could be working with Katherine" Sonny explained.

Thank you!

'_See I am clever too! I know how to hide my thoughts!'_

'_What thought Damon?' Stefan warned in my mind._

'_Whoops let my guard down!'_

'_Damon-'_

I shut Stefan out again.

Finally my thoughts were to myself.

"Oh" Elena said and I realised that the conversation was still going on while Stefan and I's mini-conversation went on for about a second!

"Shouldn't we call Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

'_Ooohh Blondie used another brain cell!'_

'_I heard that' she thought to me._

'_You were supposed to' I answered in my mind._

"Yeah I'll do that" Elena answered while pulling out her phone.

"Wow it is like this is a daily routine for you guys" Sonny said while laughing.

"It is" I sighed.

"Really?" she asked sounding surprised.

I nodded and she answered "Wow"

"So what have you been up to in the last...145 years?" I asked hoping that it would change the subject.

"Went travelling done this and that what about you and Stefan?" she asked.

"Well we haven't been with each-other for the past few years-" I started to say but Stefan had to interrupt.

"But he showed up at my door and I've had to put up with him ever since" Stefan said.

She laughed and said "Wow you two have changed loads!"

"Thank you for the obvious observation Sherlock!" I said sarcastically.

I don't mean to be sarcastic but it comes out naturally.

"I see you have discovered sarcasm, well done!" she praised.

I tried not to laugh but it suddenly came out. "You are funny" I told her.

Great, Brick wall has broken down!

"Maybe that is why I am on a comedy show!" she said.

"Wait you are on a comedy show?" Elena asked when she walked back in with Caroline behind her.

"Yeah, So random!" she answered perkily.

"Oh I haven't heard of it" she Elena answered.

"Have you heard of Mackenzie Falls?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah I've heard of that. The drama show right? I don't really like it, too dramatic" Elena explained.

"Really Elena?" I asked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your whole life is dramatic!" I told her.

"Well whatever Damon!" she answered.

I laughed. Her comebacks were kind of pathetic.

"Hey kids I'm going out for a while" Jenna said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Jenna I'm an adult!" I assured her.

She looked at me and replied "Bye kids"

Stefan started laughing and I gave him a _'don't mess with me' _serious look.

"So everyone ready?" I asked.

"For what?" Sonny asked.

Really? Were we not talking about this?

"For supernatural hunting" I replied.

**End of chapter :) Please review if you liked it! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Camping Trip **

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Previously **

"**So everyone ready?" I asked.**

"**For what?" Sonny asked.**

**Really? Were we not talking about this?**

"**For supernatural hunting" I replied.**

**Sonny's POV**

"So how do we find the information?" I asked Damon.

"We are going to need to ask somebody who knows if anyone new has came to town" he replied.

"I have the perfect idea!" Elena said!

"What?" Damon asked.

"You or Caroline could ask Sheriff Forbes if there is anyone new in town" she suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do it" he replied.

Then someone knocked at the door.

"Who could that be?" Elena asked.

"I don't know it is your house" Damon said.

"I'll go get it" I offered and walked to the door.

As I opened the door I saw two familiar faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted.

"We decided that whatever you are fighting we want to help"

"NO, you are going home" I started to shout but then calmed down.

**Chad's POV**

'_Just my luck, I tell Sonny I love her and then she goes away with her brothers and wouldn't even let me come!'_

"I can't believe that Sonny wouldn't let us come!" Blondie moaned

'_Wow. It was like she was reading my mind!'_

"You're not going Edward Cullen on me now are you?" I asked worriedly.

"What?" she asked.

"It was like you were reading my mind because nearly everything that I thought you said!" I explained.

"Whatever Chad! We need a plan" she informed me.

She put her finger to her chin and it looked like she was thinking.

'_Wait? Thinking...No way!'_

After a couple of minutes she groaned in defeat.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny, Chip?" she asked.

"Chip?" I replied.

"Yes" she replied.

"A second ago you called me Chad! Now it is Chip?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"That hurts Tawni" I replied.

"Well we have to think of a plan!" she told me.

"I know" I sighed.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"We should go to Mystic Falls!" she told me.

"Well I could have said that!" I replied.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because it is not a good plan!" I shouted.

"No need to shout!" she replied.

"Fine, I think we should get out of Sonny's garage though" I replied.

"I still think we should try and go to Mystic Falls" she said.

"Why? Once we get there she will only make us leave and we don't know where she is in Mystic Falls" I replied.

"It is only a small town, we can drive around until we find her car" Tawni replied.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I listen in geography. Now lets' go!" she ordered.

"Wait" I said.

"What?" she asked

"We are going in my car, right?"

"No" she replied.

"Well I am not, repeat not-"

"Not" she repeated.

I shot a glare at her and she apologised while I carried on saying "I am not getting in your car with you!"

"But why not?" she whined.

"It is pink! CDC cannot go around in a PINK car!" I shouted.

"Fine, we will take your car" she replied while pouting.

"Good" I replied.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fi- wait I'm not Sonny. I am not doing that fine, fine, good, good thing with you!"

"Fine" I said unintentionally.

"Chad" she warned.

"Sorry" I replied.

"Just go!" she told me.

I walked out and we headed back to my house.

We were going to help Sonny!

Even if she didn't like it

It took a few hours to get to Mystic Falls but luckily we didn't get lost, which I thought was great since Blondie was navigating.

I saw a sign saying _'Welcome to Mystic Falls'_

"We are here" I told Tawni.

"I know, now all we have to do is drive around till we find Sonny's' car" she said.

"Cool" I replied.

We drove around for about 10 minutes when we came across a normal looking house, with Sonny's car in the drive-way.

"Is that defiantly Sonny's car?" I asked.

"Yeah" Tawni replied.

"Alright then lets' go and see Sonny!" I said while parking my car behind Sonny's.

We walked up to the front door and knocked.

'_Please let Sonny answer the door' _I prayed.

Luckily Sonny did answer the door and I started to feel nervous because she didn't look happy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted at us.

"We decided that whatever you are fighting we want to help" I said and Tawni done a quick nod to agree with me.

'_I knew this was a BAD plan!'_

"NO, you are going home" she started to shout but then calmed down.

My face dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me Chad, you are going home!" she said.

"No" I replied.

"What?"

"I said no, Sonny. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt with whatever you are doing! Don't you understand how I feel about you? How your big brown eyes make me melt? We have driven all the way here and believe me we are not going back" I told her.

"Chad-" she started to say but Tawni didn't let her finish.

"No, Chad is right Sonny. You are my best friend! I can't lose you and I have had to spend hours in the same car as Chip Drama Pants! You can't make us turn back now and you don't have a choice because I'm not going back in that car and I'm not going back to Hollywood until you do!"

"Awww Tawn, Chad" she said to us and pulled us into a hug.

"What is going on?" Sonny's brother asked.

It was the nicer brother.

'_What was his name? Steven? Stamen? Stefan? Yeah Stefan that was it! And Damon was the other one'_

"Hey Stefan, Chad and Tawni are here" Sonny said.

"Yeah I can kind of see that" he replied.

"You're not angry are you?" she asked.

"No, but Damon will be"

"Why?" I asked

"he doesn't like the fact that he has to work with Caroline and Bonnie and now you two show up...he is not going to be happy" Stefan explained.

"But you are cool with it right?" I asked.

"Yeah but in the world of Damon, I'm just his little brother, so basically my opinion doesn't really matter to him...to be honest it never has!"

We all laughed.

"Sonny, who was at the door?" Damon called out from the kitchen.

"No-one" she replied suspiciously.

He came walking out and sighed when he saw Tawni and I.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked us.

"We have come to help Sonny" I answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well how nice, why don't we forget everything and have a nice little mother's meeting! Oh we can invite everyone!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" Tawni said excitedly.

"No it was sarcasm, just...come in and we'll explain what is happening" he said.

We walked in and followed Damon to the kitchen.

There was a blonde girl, a brunette girl and then I heard someone come down the stairs and walk in behind me.

"How can you guys have a 'vampire' meeting and not tell me?" he asked.

"Sorry Jeremy" the brunette girl said.

The guy, Jeremy, turned around and asked "Who are these guys?"

"Oh yeah everybody, these are my friends, Chad and Tawni" Sonny said.

"Ok well I'm Jeremy" he said to me holding out his hand. I shook it and said "Nice to meet you"

"I'm Caroline" said the blonde girl

Tawni and I both said "Hi" at the same time.

"And I'm Elena, Jeremy's sister"

"Hi" we said at the same time again.

I sighed. That was getting very annoying.

"So now that we are all here, here is the plan" Damon said.

"Wait!" Caroline said.

"What?" Damon asked her- he seemed like he was getting very angry

"Shouldn't we wait for Bonnie?" she asked

"Bonnie is already here" he told her.

"No she isn't..." Caroline protested until someone knocked at the door.

"Well I didn't know she was coming up the path!"

"Where do you expect her to come in? Somewhere stupid like the window? Oh no because you already done that!" Damon shouted.

"Will you let that go already?" she shouted back.

"Guys, we are not going to get anywhere if you two don't stop fighting!" Stefan told them.

They were still giving each other death glares.

"Remember we are here to help protect Elena, if Katherine was following Sonny than she must have known that we were going to meet up again! Now focus!" Stefan told them.

"I'll go answer the door" Elena said.

She went to the front door and greeted Bonnie.

They returned to the kitchen and Bonnie said "What is the big emergency?"

"Bonnie, you must have realised by now that everyday there is a big emergency" Damon said.

"Whatever Damon" she replied

Then she turned around and saw us.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sonny, Damon and Stefan's little sister" Sonny said.

"Hi nice to meet you...wait you are off So Random right?" she said.

"Yeah" Sonny replied.

"And you are Tawni Hart!" she said pointing to Tawni.

"Yep" Tawni replied.

"And you are...Chad Dylan Cooper right?" she asked.

"Yeah off of Mackenzie Falls" I said.

"Ahh I don't watch that but I did see you guest star on So Random!"

"Cool" I replied.

'_Does nobody watch Mackenzie Falls around here?' _

"Right so what is the plan?" Bonnie asked.

"Well that is the complicated part" Damon said while smirking.

**Katherine's POV**

I was running through the woods trying to find the right person to snack on. Klaus said that he would call me when we needed to start our plan.

I was one of the main people...I needed to distract Stefan and Damon to get to Elena. The only problem is that she is now overprotected!

I tried telling this to Klaus but he wasn't having it.

I told him that they have a Bennett witch on their side and they have about 4 vampires now!

Also they have Jeremy who cannot be killed...unfortunately.

I have never met Elena but I know all about her family and friends.

It is part of my plan.

I just hope that it works and I'm hoping that at the end of it Stefan will be mine.

Hopefully Damon will be mine too but I mostly want Stefan.

I hope that they remember...

No rules.

**Damon's POV**

I cannot believe that sonny's little friends showed up here! It is so annoying but then I realised they can help with the plan.

My original plan was to have them be bait for Katherine but Stefan said 'no'.

He ruins all of my fun!

And another bad thing is that Jeremy is now going in.

I know we need all the people we can get but we have humans!

Yeah...Jeremy has the ring but he is still annoying and it is bad enough having the blonde vampire and the witch working with me.

This is why I normally work solo.

Everything gets done how I want it and at least I can trust myself not to mess up!

I sometimes trust Stefan and I trust Elena. I think I can trust Sonny, but still it is not many people!

Anyway I am going to go talk with Sheriff Forbes.

Stefan is going to stay with Elena..._surprise, surprise!_

Sonny and Caroline are going to search in the woods for anything unusual.

Chad and Tawni are going to walk around town and see if there is anything suspicious going on.

Bonnie is going to find some new spells.

Which leaves Jeremy who is doing who knows what?

I think he is going with Chad and Tawni in case anything happens...which it shouldn't...hopefully.

Everything is in place we just need to get out and do it!

"Right I'm going to go see the Sheriff" I said but before I could leave Stefan came running up to me.

"Be careful" he said.

"Yeah, Yeah" I replied.

"Wait Stefan?" I asked.

"yeah" he replied.

"About my original plan...it could work if we can be able to save them just before she eats them..."

"No Damon" he replied.

"But if we give them vampire bloo-"

He didn't let me finish.

"No!" he replied.

"But..."

"Damon" he warned

"Fine" I replied and walked out the door to find the Sheriff.

The others had better not mess up!

**End of chapter! Hehe hope you liked it and please review! Hopefully I'll update soon :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

_**Previously**_

"_**Damon" he warned**_

"_**Fine" I replied and walked out the door to find the Sheriff.**_

_**The others had better not mess up!**_

**Damon's POV**

I was walking around trying to find the sheriff- or as I call her..._Liz_

I walked around for ages and couldn't find her anywhere!

I got out my phone and called Caroline even though I really didn't want to.

"What Damon?" she asked when she picked up.

"Hello to you too, Caroline" I answered.

"Seriously, Damon, what do you want?" she asked.

"Where is your mother?" I asked.

"What?"

"I can't find her anywhere!" I answered.

"Have you tried my house? It might be her day off" she answered.

"Right...where is your house?" I asked soon realising that the question was a bad idea.

"You know where it is Damon" she told me harshly.

"No need to be harsh" I said.

Then she hung up on me.

'_On me! Damon Salvatore! How dare she?'_

**Caroline's POV**

I was out in the woods with Sonny. We were talking about random things and searching for anything unusual. We were becoming really good friends which is good because I thought she was still angry with me about the whole 'attack and thrown against the wall' thing.

I'm glad that she doesn't hold grudges like her annoying brother!

Then my phone went off. It was Damon.

Speak of the devil!

"Who is it?" Sonny asked.

"Damon" I replied.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" she asked.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, it might be important" she told me.

"But-"

"Caroline"

"Fine" I said and answered the phone.

"What Damon?" I asked.

Sonny looked at me mouthing 'be nice'

'No!' I mouthed back.

She sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win.

"Hello to you too, Caroline" he answered.

'_Why is he so sarcastic?'_

"Seriously, Damon, what do you want?" I asked.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"What?"

"I can't find her anywhere!" he answered.

"Have you tried my house? It might be her day off" I answered.

'_If she ever does have a day off! She is always busy!'_

"Right...where is your house?" he asked soon.

'_Did he really just say that?'_

'_He used to spend most of his time there a couple of months ago!'_

"You know where it is Damon" I told him harshly.

'_He is so going to get a slap later!'_

"No need to be harsh" he said.

Then I hung up on him.

I didn't want him to waste my time and I don't want to mess up!

I'm not a dumb blonde like those stereotypes think I am!

"What did he want?" Sonny asked.

"He didn't know where my house was, even though he used to spend all of his time there" I said.

"Wait you two used to go out?" she asked while trying to hide her laughter.

"Yes but it wasn't...real...he used me!" I answered.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, that is Damon, he uses everybody" I answered.

Then Sonny's face dropped. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"He uses...people?" she asked.

"Not all of them" I answered realising how stupid that sounded.

"Oh"

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Well that doesn't really sound like Damon, or the old Damon anyway" she answered and shrugged it off.

"Well I don't think that it started off as him using me but then he just turned" I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well I was upset because Elena got all the guys and Bonnie was trying to get me sober, then when she walked away I saw Damon and he smiled at me. I guess I just felt...wanted" I answered.

"What happened next?"

"Well I guess we started...dating I suppose" I shuddered when I said that "But he was also feeding off of me and he compelled me not to tell anyone about it"

"Oh so Damon has really changed" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I guess that he was sweet and kind but I don't know if he still is like that, I have to say that Katherine messed up both of them" she answered.

"What?"

"Damon and Stefan used to be the best of friends!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I guess it doesn't really matter now, lets' keep searching" she replied.

"Yeah and just so you know I'm slapping Damon when we get back" I informed her.

She just laughed and we carried on through the woods.

**Chad's' POV**

I was walking around with Tawni and Jeremy...I didn't mind Jeremy he was alright but Tawni...she is just hard work

'_This wind is messing up my hair...I need a mirror!' _She never stops complaining.

I even heard Jeremy sigh at one point.

"What are we even doing?" Tawni whined

"For the hundredth time we are walking around town to see if there is anything suspicious going on" Jeremy replied.

"Oh" Tawni said.

"I think we can go now, nothing is going on" I suggested.

"Yeah, lets' go" he said.

We walked back to Elena's and went past the woods, I'm sure at the edge was Elena.

"Hey Jer, is that Elena?" I asked.

"Where?" he asked.

I nodded towards the woods and his face went pale.

"No..." he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Run" he told me.

"Why? It will mess up my hair" I answered.

"Mine too" Tawni agreed.

"Just RUN!" he yelled.

We ran and when I looked back to the woods the girl that looked like Elena was laughing.

**Jeremy's POV**

When Chad pointed out the girl in the woods I knew straight away that it wasn't Elena.

Elena was at home with Stefan and she didn't really look exactly like her.

Elena and Katherine are like twins- but between twins there are always differences which make you know which one is which.

Like in this case Elena doesn't have curly hair- Katherine does.

Elena doesn't dress like Katherine- and obviously Katherine does.

Elena shouldn't be in the woods on her own- Katherine I don't actually care about.

"Run" I told Chad and Tawni.

"Why? It will mess up my hair" Chad answered.

'_Great now he sounds like Tawni'_

"Mine too" Tawni agreed.

"Just RUN!" I yelled.

I really couldn't care about their hair! I think I care more about saving my life!

We ran back to my house, I was in shock.

"Jeremy?" Elena called out.

I was out of breath and couldn't answer.

"Jeremy?" Elena called again sounding worried.

I sat on the stairs while Chad and Tawni sat on the floor panting.

Elena and Stefan came running out of the kitchen and Stefan asked "What's the matter?"

"We...saw...Katherine" I replied in between breaths.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"Woods" I answered.

"Why would she be there?" Stefan asked.

I shrugged and Chad said "She seemed...happy though"

"What?"

"When I looked back, while we were running, she was laughing" he explained.

"I'll call Damon" Stefan said

"Wait...shouldn't we wait until he comes back?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, this is serious...wait did you say that you saw her in the woods?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah" I nodded.

Stefan's face was full of shock and horror

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Sonny and Caroline are in the woods" he replied.

**Damon's POV**

I walked to Caroline's house to see if Liz was there. I knocked on her door and luckily she answered.

"Hey Damon?" she greeted me.

"Hey Liz, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am just about to go to work" she informed me.

"Oh, are you sure? It is a bit late now" I replied.

It was the afternoon!

"Oh they gave me the morning off" she answered and then she left the house and shut the door.

"So was there anything else you needed?" she asked while she started walking.

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering if there was anyone new in town?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so" she answered.

"Ok then, thanks Liz" I answered and she walked away.

I pulled out my phone and called Stefan while walking back to Elena's.

He answered and I said "hey Stefan"

"Hey Damon how did it go with the sheriff?" he asked.

"Yeah... there is no-one new in town" I answered.

"Okay but I think you should get to Elena's as fast as you can" he told me.

"What is wrong Stefan?" I whined.

"Just get here" he replied.

"Fine, I'm nearly there" I sighed.

I got to Elena's and walked in.

Really? If there was something wrong don't you think that they would at least lock their door?

"Damon" Stefan called and walking towards the front door.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"We have a massive problem"

"Yes brother, I figured that out, mind telling me what it is?" I almost shouted.

He sighed and answered "We saw Katherine"

**Ooooooo haha please please review :) Everyone who has reviewed is awesome and everyone who will review is also awesome haha :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Thank you to Mariposa-lime for reviewing the last chapter! You are awesome! :D**

_**Previously**_

"_**We saw Katherine" Stefan said.**_

**Damon's POV**

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Stefan said that sentence

"What?" I choked.

"We saw Katherine" Jeremy replied.

"Who exactly saw her?" I asked.

"Chad, Tawni and I" Jeremy answered.

"Are you sure that it was Katherine?" I asked shakily,

Jeremy nodded and said "Unless Elena has a twin- and I doubt that"

"Wait where is Sonny?" I asked worriedly.

"In the woods still...I tried to call her but she didn't pick up" Stefan explained.

"What about Caroline?" I asked.

"She's not picking up either" Elena sighed.

"Right. Stefan, you and me are going to go into the woods. Everyone else stay here and don't answer the door or invite anyone in" I ordered.

"Ok" Elena agreed.

"Don't you want me to come? I could be helpful!" Jeremy suggested.

"No, the most helpful you can be in this situation is staying here" I told him.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Stefan, you with me?" I asked.

"As always brother" he replied.

We were about to leave when Elena pulled Stefan back and kissed him.

"Be careful" she told him.

"Always am" he replied.

Then she looked at me and said "You too"

"Don't I get a kiss?" I whined while pouting.

"No" she answered.

"Please" I whined.

She looked at Stefan.

"Damon" he warned.

"What? Just one kiss!"

She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy now?" she asked.

I smiled and winked at her while she pushed me out of the door.

I looked back and saw that she was kissing Stefan again.

"C'mon Stefan we haven't got all day" I reminded him.

He sighed and followed me down into the woods.

**Katherine's POV**

I laughed as I saw the horror on that boys face. I'm guessing that the boy was Elena's brother...Jeremy but I'm not sure who the two other people were.

I knew that it would only be a matter of time until Damon and Stefan come searching through the woods trying to find me and then I can have both of them back.

Then I heard movement from somewhere in the forest, I followed it and hid behind a tree.

What I saw amazed me.

It was Sonny and one of Elena's friends...Caroline?

Now I can have Damon, Stefan and my best friend Sonny, who is basically my little sister, with me.

The problem was that it was going to take a lot of convincing for her to join me.

That is one of the downsides to Sonny...even when she was human she has been stubborn. Always wanting to do the right thing and be careful.

And she kinds of hates me...but everything will turn out good.

I walked out towards them...luckily they had their backs turned to me

"Hey Sonny!" I said while smiling.

She slowly turned around and I could see the fear and shock mixed in her eyes.

"Did you miss me?"I asked.

She gulped and said "What are you doing here Katherine?"

"I've come here to get Stefan, Damon and you" I replied.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Why?" she asked trying not to raise her voice.

We had to be careful in case any police officers heard us.

"Well then it would be us four again, just like the old days" I explained.

"No, you probably just want to mess with Stefan and Damon again" she replied.

"No, I never messed with them" I defended.

"You were basically going out with the both of them and you didn't tell them. And lets' add that you turned them both into vampires!" she yelled at me.

"Keep your voice down Sonny, and if you must know I have always preferred Stefan but I need Damon because otherwise nothing would be the same" I explained.

It was true Stefan and I was perfect but there was always something about Damon that made you love him.

"Well they are not the same people since you last saw them Katherine, so it is probably best to give up now" she told me.

"No, I'm not giving up. I've only just got started! I am no longer on the run from Klaus because of the handy information I told him" I informed her.

"What information?" she asked.

"About Elena being the next Petrova doppelganger" I sang.

"What?" Sonny and Caroline screamed.

"Yes" I replied calmly.

"Sonny!" I heard Damon shout.

"Damon?" Sonny shouted back.

Then Damon and Stefan came running in standing in front of Sonny and Caroline protectively.

"Damon you need to go back and protect Elena" she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Klaus knows about her"

"What? No he can't"

"But he does" I said dropping into the conversation.

"Why would you do that Katherine?" he asked.

"Because you and Stefan are both in love with her when you are supposed to be in love with me" I explained.

"I wasted most of my life loving you that is a road I'm never going back down again" he told me.

"Ouch Damon, that hurt" I said sounding upset.

"Whatever" he replied.

"Where did the nice Damon go?" I asked.

"Oh he was killed a long time ago" he replied sarcastically.

"Well I like this new Damon" I said while taking a step towards him, which only made him take a step back.

"Why did you tell Klaus about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Because that meant I could have freedom and I could have you" I answered.

He sniggered and said "Really Katherine?"

"Yes Stefan, I love you" I said.

"No you don't"

"And you love me" I said.

"No I don't" he said defensively.

"Well you used to, and I still believe that you love me, deep down"

"Way deep down" Damon muttered to him.

"No Katherine, my love for you wasn't real...you compelled me that means nothing" he answered.

"I never compelled you Stefan" I told him.

"Well whether you did or not I don't love you!" he told me.

"Yes you do! You both do!"

"No we don't Katherine; we are never letting you get in between us again!" Damon shouted.

While I was having a mini fight with Damon and Stefan I noticed that Sonny was gone.

"Where is Sonny?" I asked.

They looked behind them and then in a few seconds they also left.

'_I'll get them next time'_

**Yay! Hope you liked this chapter and please review! Reviews make me happy which make me want to write more :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you to alluneediscashjejeXD for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Sonny's POV**

While Stefan was fighting with Katherine about love, Damon signalled me with his hand, to go. I grabbed Caroline's arm and we both ran. When we were sure that we made it out of the woods we stopped.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"To Elena's, it is the only 'safe' place" she answered.

We ran to Elena's and knocked on the door.

Nobody answered.

Caroline knocked again and called "Elena it is me and Sonny, please answer we are in a hurry!"

Then the door opened a little and we saw Elena's face relax when she saw that it was actually us.

"Come in then" she sighed and we walked in.

"Sonny!" Chad shouted while running up to me and hugging me

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine Chad" I answered.

He pulled out of the hug and said "Really Sonny, really?"

"Really" I answered.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

We both laughed realising that we hadn't done that in ages.

"Ok, enough of the love, what happened?" Elena asked impatiently.

"Ok lets' go sit down" Caroline said and we all went to sit in the lounge.

We explained everything- even though there wasn't much left to explain.

When we were finished there was a knock on the door.

We waited patiently for the person to go but they knocked again.

Eventually we found out it was Damon because he shouted "Elena let us in!"

She answered the door and Damon and Stefan came rushing in.

"Right we really need a secret knock!" Damon told us.

We all laughed and then realised he wasn't kidding.

"Tell us what happened!" I told him.

"Nothing really happened- she and Stefan kept on fighting and then she asked where you went and we ran. She didn't even follow us" he explained.

"What does she want?" Elena asked while hugging Stefan.

"Oh yeah we do have a problem" Damon said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Stefan do you want to tell her?" I asked

"Tell me what Stefan?"

Stefan sighed and replied "Klaus knows that you exist"

**Katherine's POV**

I laughed to myself as Stefan and Damon ran back to Elena's house.

Maybe they all will need a little convincing but for now I need a way to be invited into Elena's house.

My entire plan needs to fit together like a puzzle.

I need for Stefan to break up with Elena even though it will probably be pretend for them.

Then I show up at Elena's and get Jenna to answer the door and let me in while I am pretending to cry. I go out and then 'get back' together with Stefan and come 'home' where Jenna will see me all happy then I leave.

Elena comes back with Stefan and Jenna has a go at him. Then he gets confused, they go upstairs realises that it was me and that is where I come in, literally.

Elena's house will no longer be the 'safe' house.

**Damon's POV**

Elena was holding onto Stefan tightly. She knew all about Klaus and what would happen.

I tried to reassure her and tell her that we will keep her safe because I know we will.

The truth is I love Elena with all my heart and I will keep her safe and if she chooses to be with my brother then I am ok with that because I love her, which means that I can't be selfish with her.

"We need to tell Jenna" I decided.

"Tell her what? She already knows about vampires but she doesn't want to be involved" Elena told me.

"We have to tell her about Katherine, because otherwise she could show up here and Jenna wouldn't even know what was going on" I explained.

"True" Elena agreed.

"Where is Jenna?" Sonny asked.

"She went out shopping" Elena answered.

Just then Jenna came walking through the door with bags of shopping.

She put them down and looked at us.

"Are you all ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jenna we need to tell you something" Elena said.

"Supernatural or normal?" she asked.

"Supernatural" Elena answered.

She sighed and said "Should've guesses, nothing is ever normal anymore"

"Ok, Damon you take over" Elena told me.

"Why me?" I whined.

"Because you are the...oldest!" she replied.

"Haha, very funny" I replied sarcastically.

"Just do it" she told me.

"Ok, so Jenna you know how we were talking to you about Stefan and I being vampires and Bonnie being a witch. Well there is more than just being a vampire or a witch" I said.

"Hey! You forgot about me!" Caroline whined.

I looked at her which told her to shut up because I'm explaining.

"Yes, now can you explain the rest because I hate talking about this subject" she asked.

"Ok well you might think I'm crazy, but Elena is the Petrova doppelganger" I said.

"Ok" she said sounding unsure.

"There was this girl called Katherine, she was the one who turned me, Stefan and Sonny. Well she has come back and we want Elena to stay safe. So if anyone comes to the door that looks like Elena, don't invite them in! Because if it is Elena she would have a key or would walk in straight away" I explained.

"Ok, but why is Katherine going to hurt Elena?" she asked.

"She doesn't want to hurt Elena but she has told someone that will want to kill Elena" I said.

"WHAT!" Jenna shouted.

"Klaus is an ancient vampire...one of the originals and to break the 'sun curse' then they need to sacrifice the Petrova doppelganger" I told her.

"Wait the 'sun curse'?" she asked.

I sighed and replied "You know that vampires can't go out in daylight because it burns them, and werewolves only turn on a full moon. But the vampires are trying to stop the curse before the werewolves" I explained.

"Oh" she said.

"Ok, I think that is all you need to know at the moment" I said.

"Wait one more thing" she said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Who are those two people?" she asked.

"Oh they are Sonny's friends. Chad and Tawni" I replied.

"Hi" they both said simultaneously.

"Ok well I'm going to go" she said and walked upstairs.

"I think that went well" I said.

"Well what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"We should plan our next move" I replied.

"Ok lets' go upstairs" she said to everybody and we all piled into her room.

"So what is the plan?" Sonny asked me.

I looked at her and she had Chad on one side and Tawni on the other.

They were both silent...I guess they weren't used to this kind of stuff...but they refused to leave.

"We need to trick Katherine" I said.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

She had also been silent for ages. I didn't even notice that she was still in the house!

"Well we are going to need Jenna in on this as well" I said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"We are going to pretend to go to the Boarding house and then we climb back into the house through the window, Katherine won't see that coming and then she will come up to the house and see if Jenna will let her in" I said.

"Ok" Sonny said.

"I'll get Jenna" Elena sighed.

She and Jenna both returned a few minutes later...and Jenna did not seem impressed.

"Jenna we are going to tell you our plan" I said "Don't worry you are not completely involved"

She relaxed a little and then Jeremy came running in.

"Thanks for including me guys" he said sarcastically.

I explained the plan to them and they agreed.

Jeremy was going to stay in the downstairs in case anything went wrong.

"How do you know that she will choose that time to try and get in?" Jenna asked.

"I have no doubt that she has been watching us and making a plan, and if I am right she is trying to find a way to get in, and we have an advantage because she doesn't know that you know about vampires" I explained.

"Ok"

"Then let's do it!" I replied.

We all walked downstairs and walked out of the door.

Elena shouted behind her "Bye Jenna we are going to Stefan's"

"Ok, be back before dinner" Jenna shouted back.

This plan was going to work perfectly.

We started to walk towards my house and when we got round the corner, and nobody could see us, we ran down an alley which would take us straight back into Elena's garden.

When we got there, I jumped up a tree and opened the window and helped everyone up.

All we had to do now was wait

About 10 minutes later somebody knocked on the door.

Katherine had got the timing perfect.

**Jenna's POV**

I was very nervous about the whole plan- I wasn't a very good actor but this had to be perfect- I needed to be able to protect Elena.

When they left I saw them walk down the road and around the corner.

The plan had begun.

It was about 10 minutes until someone knocked on the door.

Right now it is show time.

I opened the door and the person before me looked exactly like Elena. If Damon hadn't told me about Katherine then I would have totally believed that the girl was Elena.

She was crying and I was trying to decide what was wrong.

"Jenna..." she said in between sobs.

"Yes" I replied.

"Stefan...broke...up with...me" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes...we...were on our...way to the...boarding house...and he said he didn't love me"

"I don't believe it!" I said with fake shock in my voice.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

The girl looked up at me like I was crazy.

"What?" she asked sounding confused.

"You are not Elena"

"Yes I am!"

"Did you climb down from your window then? And I know that Damon and Stefan are in her room with her" I told her.

She was speechless and just to prove my point I shouted "Elena, Stefan, Damon can you come down please"

They all came down and looked smug.

"Hello there Katherine" Damon said.

"This can't be possible! You were on your way to the boarding house!" she shouted.

"Well I guess we tricked you" Stefan said with fake sympathy.

"What? And you didn't think that I would have a Plan B?" she laughed and then ran away.

I closed the door and said "That didn't sound good"

We all shook our heads wondering what was going to happen next.

**Ooooo hehe please review. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Damon's POV**

I was lost in my own thoughts.

Katherine had a plan B? How could she have a plan B?

"What shall we do?" Stefan asked me.

"To be honest...I don't know" I admitted.

I normally have a plan for everything...but this time...I didn't.

We all sat in the lounge silently.

All trying to think of something but whatever we said always turned out wrong.

"Do you think she is trying to trick us?" Tawni said.

"What?" I asked.

"If you think about it...from Jenna's description...she didn't know what was going on, she was confused so maybe she said she had a 'Plan B' to try and scare us" Tawni explained.

We all looked at her in shock.

"Tawni...that was...smart!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, well being scared does that to a person" she said sarcastically.

"Tawni might actually be right" I said.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Katherine is now desperate, she will do anything and we need to be ready for it. It could be something totally stupid but she obviously doesn't want us to know that she can't think of anything" I explained.

"We have to be careful...she could be working with Klaus" Stefan told me.

"And that is the only disadvantage...we need to think of our advantages" I replied.

"What are our advantages?" Sonny asked.

"Well we have more people...I think, and we have a mixture of vampires, humans and witches" I said.

"We could convince Tyler to help" Caroline added.

"Yes so that adds werewolves to our list, Klaus and Katherine probably won't even see that coming!" I said excitedly.

"And we have another advantage" Stefan told me.

"What?" I asked.

"We know what kills an original" he answered.

I smiled...we were going to make it through this.

"Now another disadvantage is...we don't know when or where they are going to attack" I said.

"What do we do until then though?" Elena asked.

"I don't know...we can look around town make sure that it is safe" I suggested.

"I think we should stay together" Bonnie added.

"True" we all agreed.

"Why don't we go to the Mystic Bar and Grill? I could text Tyler to meet us there and we can explain what is going on" Caroline asked.

"Ok, is everyone up for that?" I asked.

They all nodded and we made our way to the bar. Jenna stayed at the house because she didn't want to get further involved.

We got to the bar and met up with Tyler. He knew that Stefan and I were also vampires but we decided to put the whole 'enemy' thing behind us so we could protect the town.

I know what you are thinking _'Damon Salvatore had gone good!' _and yes...it feels...good!

"Right so what is our plan?" Tyler asked.

We introduced him to Tawni, Chad and Sonny so there was no confusion.

"We are just going to lay-low and make sure everything is safe" I said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you are sure that she is going to attack, shouldn't you be getting ready with...weapons and gear?" he said.

"Now that I think about it we should...I did call Alaric earlier...he was the one that took Jenna out shopping...I'm sure he could lend us some stuff" I said.

"Awesome" Tyler replied.

"What do we do after that?" Elena asked.

"Any ideas anyone" I asked.

"How about if we go after her?" Caroline asked.

"Go on" I replied.

"If we can find her, she will probably be alone...plus if it is just us vampires we will be able to take her out easily...add a witch and a werewolf and we can kill her" she explained.

"Plus, with my ring, I can't die so I could easily help you get a stake through her heart" Jeremy added.

"Ok, I'll call Alaric to bring us some stuff...we should probably try and find her tonight" I told them.

They all nodded and I pulled out my phone and called Alaric.

"Hey Damon" he said.

"Hey Rick can you do me a favour?" I asked.

He sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you bring some vampire slayer stuff to the bar please" I whispered through the phone.

"Why?" he asked.

"We are going to go after Katherine...also make the stuff look discrete...we don't want people being suspicious" I replied.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can" he answered and hung up.

I hung up and pocketed my phone.

"Is Alaric bringing the stuff?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded my head and then said "We need to get Elena, Tawni and Chad back to Elena's house"

"Can't we stay here?" Elena whined.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" she whined while pouting

"Because then Katherine could easily get to you and we don't need that happening" I replied.

"Fine" she sighed.

After a few minutes of silence Alaric came in and it looked like he had brought nothing with him.

"Hey Rick, where is the stuff?" I asked.

"Don't worry I've got everything" he assured me.

"Then where is it?" I asked.

"It is in my car, I decided that Elena, Tawni and Chad would need a ride home" he explained.

"Nice thinking" I said.

We paid for all the drinks and went out to Ricks' car.

It was behind the back of the bar so nobody would be able to see us.

He opened the trunk and everything was there.

Everything was there for us to _kill_ Katherine.

Saying that made part of my heart sink, I had loved this woman...she _was_ everything to me.

'_It's time to stop thinking about the past...she ruined my life...it is time to protect Elena'_

While we looked at the weapons and Alaric explained how they all worked, someone came walking up behind us.

"Hello boys and girls, what are these for?" she asked.

I knew that voice from anywhere...Katherine.

**Elena's POV**

I was upset that I wouldn't be able to know if everyone was alright while they were trying to kill Katherine but I knew it was for the best. She would try and kill me and I would end up getting in the way.

I could tell that Chad and Tawni felt the same.

When we were in the bar, they told me that they came here to help protect Sonny and they couldn't do that.

We were all interested in the things that Alaric brought and I was also glad that I wouldn't have to walk home, it was dark and being in a car is defiantly quicker.

I jumped when I heard someone behind me say "Hello boys and girls, what are these for?"

I turned around and the person looked exactly like me.

It was like I was looking in a mirror and seeing my reflection.

Except that she had curly hair and dressed differently.

Pure shock was on my face as she turned to me and said "Hello Elena"

Stefan stood next to me and I knew that he had a wooden stake in his hand ready to attack if she came near me.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

She tilted her head and I asked "How do we look exactly alike?"

She stepped towards me but Stefan stepped in front of me protectively.

Katherine laughed and said "Stefan...I'm not going to hurt her...you can trust me"

"No, I can't. I can never trust you" he told her.

Damon, Sonny and Caroline stood in front of Alaric, Chad and Tawni.

Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler were next to each other.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon asked her.

"I've come to get you, Stefan and Sonny" she replied.

"Well, you should leave because we hate you" Sonny told her.

Katherine sighed and said "I'd be careful about what I say if I was you"

Sonny looked at her still standing in front of Chad.

"Hmmm...I hope you weren't going to try and kill me but then again who else would you try and kill?" she asked.

"Katherine, I'm prepared to offer you a deal" Stefan offered.

Katherine's face lit up and she said "Go on"

Damon looked at his brother with pure worry on his face.

"Stefan what the hell are you doing?" he said.

"Don't worry, I've got this" he replied.

"Stefan..."

"Don't worry Elena" he whispered to me.

"Hello! I'm getting bored over here!" Katherine shouted.

Stefan looked back towards her and said "Leave now or we will kill you...your choice"

Damon and Sonny were trying to hide their smiles while Katherine had a frown.

"How about if I make a deal with all of you" she suggested.

"I'm listening" Stefan replied.

"Let's play a game" she said.

"How can we play if we don't know the rules?" Stefan asked.

"No rules Stefan!" Katherine told him while stepping closer.

"Well we are sick and tired of your '_games'_ so what is the deal?" he asked.

"Come with me and I won't kill your little human friends" she told him.

"I can't do that" he said.

"Fine, you, Damon and Sonny are to come with me if you don't want them to die" she said.

"No, Katherine and if you try to touch them, you will die" Damon told her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" she replied.

In a flash she was gone and then a second later she was in the same spot with a struggling Chad in her hands.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed.

She tried to run towards him but Damon held her back, knowing that if she went any closer...Chad would die.

"Let him go!" Sonny screamed.

"Do we have a deal?" Katherine asked.

**Sonny's POV**

I watched Chad try to get out of Katherine's grasp.

Damon was holding me back.

"Do we have a deal?" Katherine repeated gripping harder onto Chad.

"Katherine let him go" Stefan said calmly trying to reason with her.

"Well if you won't come with me, then I guess I will kill the boy" she said.

"No!" I screamed.

"Fine" she sighed and then she threw Chad against the wall causing him to hit his head.

He stayed on the floor...lifeless.

"I'll be back" she warned and ran.

Damon let go of me and I ran up to Chad.

He still had a pulse...which meant he was still alive

For now

"We need to get him to a hospital" I told Damon.

He nodded and turned back to the others.

"Everyone get back to Elena's as fast as you can, I'm going to go to the hospital with Sonny"

"I'll come with you" Stefan and Caroline said simultaneously.

Everyone else went back to the house and we ran to the hospital.

We got to the receptionist and Damon said to her "This boy needs help, now!"

She looked at Chad and got doctors to come and take him away.

"Don't worry, it is going to be ok" Damon told me while pulling me into a hug.

Stefan and Caroline joined in on the hug and we went to go and sit outside Chad's room.

After half an hour a doctor came out and we stood up waiting to hear the news.

"Are you here to see Chad?" he asked.

We nodded and the doctor said "Chad isn't doing too well, he hit his head pretty hard and it will be a miracle if he wakes up anytime soon"

Tears were falling down my face and I asked "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded and walked away.

"Sonny?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"We have been talking and we think that we should give him some...blood to make him better"

I nodded it was a good idea and it would mean that Chad would be ok.

"Do you want me to give him my blood?" Damon asked.

"No, I think this is something I have to do" I told him and walked into Chad's room.

I went into Chad's room and said "hey Chad, going to wake up for me?"

He looked so lifeless and I couldn't help but cry.

"Chad, I'm doing this because I love you"

I bit my wrist and put it to his lips making sure that he was drinking the blood.

Luckily he swallowed.

A few minutes later he woke up, horror plastered all over his face.

"Chad, look at me, calm down" I told him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Am I alive?" he asked.

I nodded and he asked "How?"

"I...gave you some...blood" I answered.

He looked at me and nodded.

"You're not mad?"

"No, it means that I can see you again" I laughed.

"Just don't die in the next few days...you needed quite a bit of blood" I told him and hugged him.

He hugged back and the doctor came in and looked at Chad.

He ran out of the room screaming "IT'S A MIRACLE!"

I stayed with Chad for hours until it was no longer visiting time and the nurse told me to leave.

"Bye Chad, I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he answered.

I left and felt uneasy about leaving him but I had to.

**Chad's POV**

When Sonny left, I didn't feel very safe.

"You should try and get some sleep" the nurse advised and I nodded.

When she left I saw a figure at my door.

"Sonny?" I whispered.

The figure walked towards me and it wasn't Sonny. It looked like Elena...but she was at home.

I gulped and said "Katherine?"

She nodded and said "I need you to tell the Salvatore's something"

"What?" I asked.

"The game has begun"

Before I could register what she was saying she held a pillow to my face. I couldn't scream and I couldn't move anywhere.

Then it was total darkness...

**OMG! Haha hope you liked it and please review! I'll update soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chad's POV**

I jumped up. Katherine had killed me. Why am I still alive?

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

I was gasping and scared. Maybe I was only half- dead and she stopped.

But she said a message _'The game has begun'_

What was that supposed to mean.

"Damon!" Sonny called out. I realised that I was in shock for ages and hadn't said a word.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked as he came running in.

Sonny shook her head and he looked at me. Obviously I must have looked bad because he stared at me like he was in shock too.

"There is something wrong" Damon stated.

"What?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"I can't smell...his blood" Damon replied not believing his own words.

"What?" Sonny repeated.

Damon ignored her and walked over to me.

"Chad... Did anything happen last night?" he asked.

I stared straight ahead scared of what would happen if I told him.

"Chad... please you have to tell me"

I took a deep breath and said "Katherine...came here last night"

I heard Sonny gasp in the background but Damon looked at me and asked "What happened?"

"When you and Sonny left, the nurse came in and told me to go to sleep. But after she left there was someone at my doorway...I thought it was Sonny at first but then she came closer and I knew it was Katherine"

I stopped and gulped.

Damon encouraged me to go on and I took another deep breath.

"She said to me that she needed me to tell you something"

"What was it?" Sonny asked.

"She said _'The game has begun' _and then held a pillow to my face...but I can't be dead because I am right here" I said feeling confused.

Damon put his head in his hands and Sonny said "Chad I need to tell you something and it is not going to be easy"

"What?" I asked.

"Just don't be mad okay"

"I won't be mad" I promised.

I heard Damon mutter "Doubt that"

I wondered what he meant when Sonny told me "Last night...the doctors told us that there was only a very slim chance of you waking up...so when the nurses went...I gave you some of my...blood"

My face dropped as I realised what this meant. I was a vampire.

_A vampire?_

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Does that mean I'm a..." I couldn't finish but Sonny knew what I meant and nodded her head.

I looked down and said "Well that is cool and depressing at the same time"

Damon looked at me strangely and Sonny said "What?"

"Well it is cool because now I can spend forever with you" I said to Sonny while doing my signature smile and she giggled. "And it is depressing because of the blood and...killing people" I shuddered when I said that. Was I really ready?

"You don't have to _kill _people" Sonny said.

"But you are not a full vampire yet" Damon informed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well the complete the transformation...you need to drink human blood" he told me.

"Can it be out of one of those blood bags?" I asked.

He shook his head and replied "It needs to be fresh...it is always best that way anyway" he told me.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked.

As soon as I asked the question I regretted it.

"You will die" Damon said.

Sonny came over to me and said "I'm so sorry Chad, I should have been here, I should have protected you from her"

"Don't worry Sonny!" I told her.

"Don't worry? I should worry! Chad you are a vampire now and there is no going back" she told me.

"I'm not a full vampire...yet" I replied.

"Yet?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I am going to drink the blood I just need a way to find out how" I told them.

**Sonny's POV**

I stared at Chad as he was planning how to become a vampire with Damon!

Of all people it had to be Damon!

"So you are absolutely sure you want to do this?" Damon asked.

Chad nodded.

"Prove it" Damon told him.

"This way I can help kill Katherine and protect Sonny" he answered.

"You want to help kill Katherine?" Damon asked sounding interested.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Hey, she killed me first...it is only fair!" Chad told him.

Damon chuckled and then said "Right, so when the nurse comes in, you will drink from her and then compel her not to remember anything"

"That simple?" Chad said sarcastically.

Damon nodded.

"How do I compel someone?" he asked.

"Just look into their eyes and tell them what you want them to do or think, it is really simple once you get used to it" he explained.

"And what about the whole...fangs and drinking people's blood?" Chad asked.

"Well since you are really new...the first smell of blood and your fangs will come out and you won't be able to control yourself...but that is why I am here to help!" Damon explained.

"Thanks"

"No problem...just remember don't kill the nurse!" Damon told me.

I nodded.

"And we are going to do this tonight?" Chad asked.

Damon nodded and then said "That reminds me we are going to need to get Bonnie to make you a ring"

He looked at Damon confused and I said "That is how we walk in the sun...in our rings is a special stone...lapis lazuli"

Chad nodded and Damon got out his phone.

"We are going to have to tell the others" he told us.

"No, I think you two should tell them" I said.

"Hey, it was your blood! If you let me do it then everything would have been fine!" Damon told me.

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to Chad.

"Which one are you going to call?" I asked him.

"I'm going to call Stefan and hopefully everybody should be around Elena's" he explained.

He dialled the number and put it on speaker phone.

"What's the matter Damon?" Stefan asked when he answered.

"Hello, to you too brother" Damon replied.

"Damon" Stefan warned.

"Ok, put me on speakerphone, is everyone there?" he asked.

"Yeah" Stefan replied.

Down the phone you could hear him telling everyone to get into the lounge.

"Right, everyone is here and you are on speakerphone. What has happened?" Stefan asked.

"Ok, we have a little bit of a problem" Damon said.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine killed Chad last night and he is now...part vampire" Damon explained.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted

"Calm down" I told them.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Last night, I gave Chad some of my blood and then Katherine came in...and killed him" I explained.

I held onto Chad's hand and he squeezed it, telling me that it wasn't my fault.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"Chad has decided that he wants to be a vampire so we are going to deal with that later but I need to ask Bonnie for a favour" Damon said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Can you make Chad a ring so he won't burn in the sunlight" Damon asked.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Bonnie sighed "Fine"

"Yes, can you make it before tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"I guess" Bonnie replied.

"Great, see you guys soon" Damon said and hung up.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We keep an eye on Chad and wait for nightfall and the nurse" he answered.

**Wow hehe hope liked it and please review! I love to hear what you think! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Camping Trip **

**Chapter 14**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chad's POV**

Time was getting faster and it was starting to go dark outside. I was getting nervous about drinking blood from the nurse.

Damon told me that I should drink fresh human blood because it tastes better and it will turn me into a stronger vampire. Apparently the more blood you drink the stronger you get. Blood from blood-bags will only give you a small amount of power and human blood will give you more power.

He also told me that he can turn into a crow and control the fog.

"What about Stefan?" I asked.

"He doesn't have much power because he drinks animal blood" he replied.

Sonny looked down.

"What about you Sonny?" I asked curiously.

"I'm on the animal diet now" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

I didn't mean to sound annoying but this is my way of getting to know Sonny.

"Don't worry" she replied

"No I want to know" I pushed.

"Look Chad, I haven't always been the _'good' _person" she told me.

"Well, sit down and tell me about your past" I told her pointing to the chair right next to my bed.

She shook her head.

"Please Sonny, I am going to be going through a rough patch soon and I need all the help I can get. If you tell me how to handle it then I probably won't be as nervous" I told her.

She sighed and sat down. I secretly smiled to myself and it looked like Damon was interested too.

I guess he would be since he hasn't seen her in 145 years.

"Okay, well at first you will want blood more than anything else...and I have always been able to control myself but I used to kill someone just because I was bored...I used to be absolutely horrible and about 15 years ago I ran into Katherine.." she stopped talking and I was shocked.

I could never imagine Sonny doing something like that.

"What happened?" Damon asked

Sonny laughed to herself and answered "We had a chat and when her back was turned...I ran"

Damon looked at her sympathetically and she continued "I then decided that it was time to clean up my act and stop killing people...I was also starting to feel bad...and I realised that if I started to drink animal blood it would be harder for anyone to find me...even if it did mess up my power"

"How does drinking animal blood mess up your power?" I asked.

Damon looked at me and explained "I told you that animal blood weakens your power, therefore Sonny became weaker and her compulsion didn't work as well as it did when she was on human blood"

"Your compulsion doesn't work as well?" I asked. This was very confusing.

"Yes, basically I can compel someone and they do whatever I want straight away, where as if you are on animal blood you have to keep repeating it to them and even then it won't work as well...the person would become unsure of what they were saying" Damon explained.

I nodded. This was going to be hard.

I hadn't noticed how dark it was getting outside until I saw the clock next to me which said that it was 8pm.

"It should be nearly time for them to come in and ask us to leave" Damon informed me.

Then right on cue, the nurse came walking in and said "Visiting hours is over, you can come and visit tomorrow"

Damon and Sonny nodded and left the room making sure that the door was closed behind them. They hadn't really left but they made it look like they had.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

I nodded and she asked "What?"

'_It is now or never, live or die'_

"Can you come here please?" I asked.

She nodded and I could feel my fangs coming out.

When she got close enough I couldn't resist, I pulled her down and sunk my fangs into her neck.

The blood tastes great. I wanted more but I needed to control myself.

I let go of her and she looked like she was about to scream.

"Don't scream" I told her.

"I won't scream" she repeated.

The compulsion was working.

"A vampire didn't attack you, you don't know me. I am just a regular patient"

"A vampire didn't attack me. I don't know you, you are just a regular patient" she repeated.

I bandaged up her neck and told her to make sure that nobody would be able to see it.

I smiled and wiped the blood from my face.

She came out of her trance and asked "Is there anything I can get you?"

I shook my head and she told me "Well you should get some sleep"

I nodded and she left.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard.

I could feel the power circulate around my body and I could smell blood all around the hospital.

I was wrong this was going to be very hard.

**Sonny's POV**

Damon and I waited to see if the nurse would scream...because we obviously didn't want to attract attention to ourselves.

"Do you think he has bit her yet?" Damon asked me.

"I don't know" I admitted and we both looked through the little window in the door.

Chad had blood around his mouth and he was talking to the nurse.

"Wow, he is good she didn't even scream!" Damon observed.

"Yeah" I replied.

He looked at me and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Sonny..." he warned.

"Fine, it is just that I feel like this is my entire fault and part of me wants Chad to stay human" I explained.

"Sonny! This isn't your fault! Unfortunately Chad was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now we know that Katherine is desperate and we have another advantage" he told me.

I nodded...it was true, as Chad was a vampire now he could help us kill Katherine.

But do I really want him to get involved if there is a possibility that he could get hurt.

I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time.

_I love Chad_

**Yay! Hehe hope you liked it and please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I'll update more soon! (Hopefully tomorrow but don't hold me to it :O) haha **


	15. Chapter 15

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Damon's POV**

Sonny and I walked into Chad's room.

"Well done Chad, you didn't kill her" I congratulated him.

Sonny agreed and he replied "Yeah, it felt really good but really...weird"

"The important question is... do you feel like you want more?" I asked.

He shook his head and replied "No"

"Wow, you have amazing self control" Sonny commented.

"Am I meant to want more blood?" Chad asked

"No, no, it is just that normally some vampires go bloodlust and kill anybody in sight but you have great self control" Sonny explained.

Chad smiled and I said "I'll call Bonnie, to see if the ring is done yet"

They both smiled and sat on the bed happily talking to each other.

I dialled Bonnie's number and she picked up saying "What Damon?"

She sounded exhausted "Hello to you too Bonnie" I replied.

"What Damon?" she repeated while stifling a yawn.

"I just wanted to see if the ring was done yet?" I asked.

"It is, I'll bring it to the hospital in the morning" she replied.

"Awesome"

"Night" she said.

"Night" I repeated and hung up.

"Good news?" Chad asked.

I nodded and replied "Yeah Bonnie said the ring is done, she is going to bring it here in the morning" I explained.

"What would happen if I go in the sun?" Chad asked.

"You would burn" Sonny answered.

"Would I burn into ashes?" he asked.

Sonny and I both nodded.

We talked and answered questions for the next few hours and then one by one we all fell asleep.

**Bonnie's POV**

I woke up, got dressed and brushed my teeth.

I was on my way to the hospital to give Chad his ring.

It looked really cool, it was just like Stefan and Damon's ring but instead of having an 'S' or a 'D' in the middle there was a 'C'.

I got in my car and started driving while thinking of ways to get revenge on Damon for calling me so late.

When I got to the hospital parking lot I still hadn't thought of anything and I was hoping that it would just hit me.

I went up to his room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I looked through the little window and saw that they were all asleep.

'_Revenge time' _I thought to myself.

Unfortunately it would also wake up Chad and Sonny but that was a price I was willing to pay...plus magic had nothing to do with it!

I opened the door and shouted as high as I could "Morning!"

Damon jumped and fell off his chair...which ended up with him in the floor.

Chad groaned and rolled over, while Sonny rubbed her eyes and replied "Morning"

I waited for a few minutes and then right on cue Damon jumped up yelling "Why? Whhat on earth would make you want to do that?"

I shrugged and replied "I've got the ring"

"Cool, can I see it?" Chad asked.

I nodded and answered "Yep, it is all yours now! Guard it well!"

I passed the ring to him and he slid it onto his middle finger.

"Perfect fit"I commented.

"Thanks Bonnie" Chad replied.

"You're welcome, it is nice to know that someone appreciates my work" I said while glaring at Damon.

"Thanks Bonnie" he sighed.

"Good, now I'm leaving" I said.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"I don't like hospitals, they freak me out" I admitted.

"Right, we are coming with you" Damon told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We all need to get to Elena's house, we need to devise a plan, which will kill Katherine for sure this time" he explained.

"Are you sure that making another plan is a good idea?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She has been watching us, she'll know what we are up to" I explained.

"True, which means that we need to back up our plan with other plans, everything that goes wrong will be corrected" he said.

"Wow, that is confusing" Chad said while looking at Sonny.

"I know, lets' just go with it" she told him.

We got the receptionist to discharge Chad from the hospital. She was a bit reluctant at first but Damon _'convinced' _her.

I drove back to Elena's with three vampires in my car.

Nervous much?

**Damon's POV**

I got the witch to drive us back to Elena's. She wasn't very keen on the idea but we really needed to sort out this Katherine situation.

When we finally got to the house, we let ourselves in and I ordered everybody to the living room.

After a few minutes everybody came trudging down the stairs except for Elena.

"Where is Elena?" I asked Stefan.

"She said and I quote 'Leave me out of it, it is too early, fill me in later'" he answered.

I sighed and ran upstairs, where I found Elena still sleeping on her bed.

I walked over to her and said "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty"

She groaned and rolled over.

"Elena" I warned.

"Go away!" she shouted and buried her face in her pillow.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I told her.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs.

"Damon!" she shouted.

She tried to jump out of my arms but I tightened my grip and laughed at her failed efforts.

"Look, Elena, I didn't want to be up this early either but your witch best friend woke me up and we are trying to save you here" I explained.

She groaned and as I walked into the living room Jeremy started laughing.

"Damon...why?" Stefan asked.

"Because she wouldn't wake up to come down here, so I had to wake her up this way!" I explained.

It was simple logic.

"Well I'm guessing that it didn't go so well" he told me.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to Elena and as I looked down I saw that she had fallen asleep in my arms.

I sighed in frustration and Stefan said "Just put her on the couch, I'll wake her up if she needs to hear anything"

"So why did you make us get up this early?" Caroline asked while yawning.

"Well we kind of needed a _'meeting'_ about what has happened and what we are going to do" I told her.

I put Elena on Stefan's lap as he sat down.

"So we need to be extra careful from now on, all of our plans need back-up plans and even our back-up plans need back-up plans" I said trying not to sound too confusing.

"So what you are saying is that we need more than just a plan B?" Tawni asked.

I nodded and everybody realised what I was getting to.

"We also need to make sure that Katherine doesn't know what we are up to" Stefan added.

"So do we talk in code or something?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, I think that would be too confusing" Sonny answered.

"How about if all humans stay here?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, that would probably be best" I replied.

Jenna sighed in relief while Tawni groaned.

Elena gently snored and we all looked at her.

"Wake her up" I whispered to Stefan.

"No" he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"She seems so peaceful" he answered while pushing her hair out of her face.

"We need her to hear this" I told him.

"Fine then you do it" he challenged me.

"Fine" I replied while smirking.

I walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder "Elena you need to wake up" I told her.

"No" she groaned.

"Damon be careful" Jenna warned.

"Don't worry" I said.

I shook Elena's shoulder again and then she punched me in the stomach.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that response" I said while rubbing my stomach.

Everyone laughed and I said "whatever she needs to stay here so Jenna and Tawni you are on guard Elena duty"

They both nodded and I explained "Great, Alaric we need you to bring some weapons here, Caroline I need you to get Tyler here, Bonnie I also need you to stay here and try and learn some new spells...Jeremy can help you, and the rest of us are going back to the boarding house to grab anything that looks useful"

Everyone nodded and then the first stage of the plan begun.

**Hope you liked it hehe and please review! I'll update soon :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated I went on holiday hehe **

**Damon's POV**

We left Elena sleeping on the couch...Bonnie said that she would explain everything to her when we get back.

Caroline left to go and find Tyler.

Alaric went back to his house to get as many weapons as he could as quick as he could while I got everyone else to the boarding house.

When we got there I reminded everybody "Get anything that looks useful and meet near the fire when you have collected everything you can carry"

Everyone nodded and we scavenged through the house.

I found a few books and a couple of daggers.

Stefan found diaries and more books and vervain.

Sonny and Chad found some things in her old room.

When we decided that we had enough things we ran back to the house to share our findings.

**Caroline's POV**

I went round to Tyler's house to see if he was there.

Mrs. Lockwood answered the door and asked "Hello Caroline, what brings you here?"

"Is Tyler in?" I asked.

"No sorry, he went to the grill" she answered.

"Ok thanks Mrs. Lockwood" I replied and she closed the door.

I ran to the grill and I found Tyler talking to Matt.

"Hi guys" I said while walking up to them.

"Hey Caroline, sorry Tyler I haveto get back to work" Matt said and walked away.

"Hey Care, what's up?" Tyler asked.

"We need to get to Elena's" I told him.

He thought about it for a few seconds and nodded.

We walked out of the grill and down to Elena's house.

"So do you have a plan yet?" Tyler asked me.

"No, that is why we are meeting up at Elena's" I answered.

"Why at Elena's?" he asked.

"Because that is the only house that we know for sure that Katherine hasn't been invited into" I explained.

"Oh" he replied.

We walked into Elena's and she was still asleep on the couch.

"Guys I'm back" I shouted.

"Cool" Bonnie replied.

We walked into the lounge and saw Bonnie with candles around the room.

"Elena duty used to be so much more fun when she was awake" Jeremy sighed.

We all laughed and Jenna joined us in the lounge with a glass of wine.

We looked at her and she said "If you kids want a glass there is a bottle in the kitchen"

She obviously wasn't very good with the whole '_vampire' _stuff.

"No, we're good thanks" we replied.

"Why is Elena still sleeping?" I asked.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and answered "She refuses to get up...she claims that it is too early"

I nodded and said "Makes sense"

"Should I go and get her a blanket?" Tyler asked.

"Nah, I'll go get her one" I told him.

"I can-"

Before he had time to argue I ran upstairs and grabbed her duvet.

"Maybe not" he muttered while I put the duvet on Elena.

She murmured "Thanks" and fell back into a deep sleep.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tawni flicking through the TV channels.

"Are you okay Tawni?" I asked.

She sighed and replied "Not really, there is nothing I can do to help. I feel...stupid really"

"You are not stupid! You are here for Sonny and you are a great friend for that!" I told her.

She smiled and replied "Thanks"

That was my good deed for the day.

Before I got to deep into my thoughts I heard everyone come through the door holding everything that they could carry.

"Little help here?" Sonny asked.

**Chad's POV**

I helped Sonny carry all the stuff she thought we would need...basically I had no say in the matter but she does know better than me and has been alive longer...so who am I to judge?

Her room looked really old fashioned but really cool. It was very dusty and I guessed that Damon and Stefan rarely went in there.

We got some dusty and heavy books, and some other stuff which I had no clue what they were called. I think I even saw her pick up a stake and a dagger with a funny pot of ash.

We went to Elena's and found that Elena was still sleeping.

"Little help here?" Sonny asked.

Caroline and Tyler grabbed some stuff off of us but Sonny insisted on carrying the pot of ash and dagger. I think the ash smelt of a certain kind of wood but since I am a new vampire I don't really trust my senses yet.

"Why are there so many candles?" I asked.

"Bonnie is a witch...they use elements to help them with spells" Sonny answered.

"Cool" I replied.

"So what are you practising here?" Damon asked.

"We have done some little spells...just to warm up" Bonnie answered.

"Why not any big and helpful spells?" Damon whined.

Bonnie looked at him and then Damon held his head...like he had a headache with massive amounts of pain.

"I thought you guys were immune to illnesses and...headaches" I pointed out.

"Bonnie stop!" Sonny told her.

"Fine, sorry" she replied.

Damon then looked better but was glaring at Bonnie.

"Can someone explain?" I asked.

"Bonnie...used a spell...to give Damon a mental headache...makes it feel like there is fire in his head" Elena said between yawns and rolling over.

"Ok...thanks" I replied hoping that she didn't wake up.

"Elena, love, why are you still asleep?" Stefan asked while stroking her head.

"I'm tired" she replied grumpily.

Damon sighed "Who got her the blanket?" he asked.

"I did! It was Tyler's idea but I got it" Caroline told him.

He looked at Caroline and Tyler in annoyance then said "Why?"

"She looked cold" Tyler replied.

"Yes, but if she was cold she would have got up!" Damon shouted.

"Be quiet! Most of you have good hearing so you don't need to be so loud!" Elena told us grumpily.

"Elena" Damon warned.

"Damon" Elena repeated in a similar tone.

"Right that is it...you are getting up!" he told her.

**Damon's POV**

I must admit Elena looked really cute when she was asleep but we really needed her to be awake for the next part. We needed a plan and if she is asleep...it could ruin everything!

I heard Chad ask about the candles and I laughed to myself. There was so much that he didn't know and he would be in a big shock when he found out.

"So what are you practising here?" I asked Bonnie and Jeremy...I was only slightly interested.

"We have done some little spells...just to warm up" Bonnie answered.

"Why not any big and helpful spells?" I whined.

Then Bonnie looked at me and I knew what was going to happen. I then held my head in pain. It felt like it was going to explode.

I faintly heard Chad asking what was happening and I think I heard Sonny shout "Bonnie stop!"

The pain eased up and I glared at Bonnie. She probably is still holding a grudge about me nearly killing her and now I'm bossing her about. If only everyone else realised how important this was.

"Can someone explain?" Chad asked.

I didn't have the energy to answer him.

"Bonnie...used a spell...to give Damon a mental headache...makes it feel like there is fire in his head" Elena said between yawns and rolling over.

"Ok...thanks" he replied still sounding unsure.

"Elena, love, why are you still asleep?" Stefan asked while stroking her head.

"I'm tired" she replied grumpily.

I looked at her and sighed "Who got her the blanket?" I asked.

"I did! It was Tyler's idea but I got it" Caroline told him.

I looked at both of them clearly annoyed and then said "Why?"

"She looked cold" Tyler replied.

'_Typical wolves...have so much fur that they think everyone else is cold'_

"Yes, but if she was cold she would have got up!" I shouted at them

"Be quiet! Most of you have good hearing so you don't need to be so loud!" Elena told us grumpily.

'_Isn't she supposed to be asleep?'_

"Elena" I warned.

"Damon" she repeated in a similar tone.

'_Wow she has attitude!'_

"Right that is it...you are getting up!" I told her.

I had no clue about how I was going to achieve this...but I needed to try something. It wasn't that _early _anymore.

"Damon, just let her sleep, we can tell her about everything later...that will be easier" Stefan reasoned.

"Fine, lets' look at what we have" I told everyone.

We all sat in a circle and put everything in front of us. Sonny had something in her lap and I was keen to see what it was.

"I'm going to go" Jenna said.

"Wait...do you know where Rick is?" I asked.

She shook her head and I pulled out my phone.

When he answered it he said "I'm on my way"

"How much stuff have you got?" I asked.

"Not much" he replied.

"Then why did it take so long?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I may not have much but what I do have is really good and special...and not easy to find" he replied.

"Fine just get here fast!" I told him.

"Don't worry, I'm at the door now" he said and then walked through the door.

I closed my phone and said "You _finally_ joined us now Rick?"

He nodded while pulling in a duffel bag.

I also noticed that Jenna had quietly left the room...not wanting any part in our plan. I don't really blame her...this could get ugly.

Rick joined the circle.

"This is like circle time" Tawni observed.

Sonny laughed at her and then everything was silent.

"Ok, what should we do?" I asked.

Everyone was silent until Sonny said "I think I have a plan"

"What?" I asked hopefully.

"I was doing some research a few years back...and I found a way to properly kill an Original" she said.

"With White ash wood" Stefan said.

Sonny shook her head and replied "Witches made this dagger" she started while pulling out a dagger "and the way to truly kill an Original is to bind this ash" she pulled out a pot of ash "with the dagger and then plunge it through their heart" she finished.

"Great!" I said happily.

"There is a catch though" she told me.

"What?" everyone asked their faces dropping.

"The Originals are people of honour so they believe that a vampire should not kill another vampire...so they made sure that if a vampire uses the dagger to kill then both vampires will die" she replied.

"How did you find this out?" Caroline asked.

"Like I said; I done a _lot _of research and I got some information of off Katherine" she replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you that I bumped into Katherine and we had a _chat_" she said.

I nodded and she carried on "Guess what that _chat_ was about"

"Wow...you can be just like Damon sometimes" Stefan told her and I smiled.

"So you manipulated her?" I asked.

"Well...I wouldn't put it...exactly like that" she replied.

I laughed and said "Everybody I have a plan"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"We are going to see Katherine again...and when she is least expecting it we kill her...after we get some information" I started.

"What information?" Jeremy asked.

"Where Klaus is" I replied.

"Why would we need that?" Tawni asked.

She didn't know much about vampires either.

"Klaus is very secretive...only a few people that he trusts know where he is. He is very paranoid which will be a disadvantage but it must have taken Katherine ages to find him" Stefan told her.

"And we are going to get that information very quick"I added.

"So we get information...kill her and then attack Klaus while trying not to get ourselves killed" Tyler said.

I nodded and he said "This is impossible"

"Why so negative?" Jeremy asked.

"Why so positive?" he responded.

"Guys stop!" Chad told them.

"Fine" they sighed.

"So how do we find Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"We are going to have to lure her out" Stefan suggested.

"I think I might have an idea" Bonnie said.

"What?" I asked.

"I need somebody who is really close to her, we can use their blood over a map of Mystic Falls, and it will tell us where she is" she replied.

"Who is really close to her?" Sonny asked.

Stefan and I both looked at Elena.

"Elena" I answered.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"She is the doppelganger" Stefan replied.

"I don't know...I don't want to hurt her" Bonnie said.

"I agree with Bonnie" Stefan said.

"We have to try...I don't want to hurt her either but this is the only thing that will help us" I told them.

Everyone nodded and we silently agreed that we would tell her when she was awake.

"Why can't we do that to find Klaus?" Tawni asked.

"We have to have someone who is really close and...shares the same bloodline...I don't think anyone here is related to him" Bonnie answered.

Everyone nodded their heads...this was going to be tricky.

"We are going to need someone human in this plan" Stefan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Vampires can't use it...we can't let Tyler do it and Bonnie needs to be with us" he explained.

"And Elena wouldn't do it" I added.

"No, if we take Elena then he would want the sacrifice to go on" Stefan replied.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Stefan asked.

"We take Elena to him...pretend that we are there for the sacrifice and then when he is at his weakest we kill him" I explained.

"No, I don't want to put Elena in danger" Stefan told me.

"It is not putting her in danger...I would never do that! It is a good plan" I replied.

"How?" he asked.

"We tell him to do the sacrifice and before he is ready to kill her, we kill him" I explained.

"How do you know that everything will work out?" Stefan asked.

"Well, before we go to Klaus we give Elena some blood, that way if anything goes wrong, she'll come back as a vampire" I said.

"I'm not sure" Stefan said.

"I agree with Stefan...the plan isn't full proof" Sonny agreed.

"It is the only plan we have and we are going to have to take humans with us unfortunately" I added.

"So then they can kill him" Bonnie said.

I nodded and Jeremy said "I'll do it...but I might need help"

"I'll do it with you" Tawni offered.

"What? Tawni no" Sonny said her face filled with fear.

"I have to Sonny, I came here to help protect you and if I have to do this then I'll do it" she told her.

"Great, but Tawni you are also going to have to have blood before we go as well" I told her.

She looked at me and said "I'm not doing that!"

"You have to, we can't take any chances" I told her.

"What about Jeremy?" she asked.

"I have a ring...if they kill me I'll come back to life" he answered.

"Where can I get one?" she asked.

"You can't" I told her.

She sighed in defeat.

"What should I do?" Rick asked and I realised that he was still in the room.

"Keep Jenna safe here and listen out for when we get back" I told him.

He nodded and I knew that he really didn't want to come.

He always tells me _'Jenna comes first'_ so I thought that this was the right position.

"Ok, I can't wait any longer, wake up Elena" I told Stefan.

"Fine" he sighed and got Elena to wake up easily.

"Bonnie, is everything ready?" I asked.

"I just need a map of Mystic Falls" she replied.

"I think I have one in the car, I'll go get it" Alaric said and ran out to the car.

A few minutes later he came back and handed it to Bonnie.

"Ok, can someone cut Elena's hand" Bonnie ordered.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Sorry Elena, we have to do this to find Katherine" Stefan explained.

"Ok" she replied while holding out her hand.

Bonnie got a knife and cut it just enough so drops of blood could come out. She took Elena over to the map and candle and squeezed some blood out.

It fell on the map and the blood moved to where Katherine was.

"Right, lets' heal Elena and then go and find Katherine" I said.

"As long as I can keep the spell going we should be able to track Katherine even when she moves" Bonnie told me.

"Great, now to Elena"

I bit my wrist and held it out to her. She moved backwards and I sighed.

"Elena, if you want to heal and not have a scar then I suggest that you drink this" I warned her.

I knew she wasn't going to get a scar from a tiny cut but I wanted it to stop bleeding.

She shook her head and replied "No thank you"

I sighed and said "Stefan, give her your blood"

He went over to her and made her drink it even though she really didn't want to.

"So where is Katherine now?" I asked Bonnie.

"She is still in the woods" she replied.

"Ok everyone, lets' get ready" I ordered.

Alaric gave everyone some weapons; they weren't visible so nobody would get suspicious. Sonny gave Tawni some blood even though she refused about a million times. Elena had some of Stefan's blood and Jeremy was holding the dagger and ash.

"Right lets' go" I said and we all went out of the door.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

Everyone passed up and he said "We are going to have to give Elena more blood for when we go to Klaus and I think you should do it"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are stronger which means that it will last longer...just in case" he explained.

"Ok"

"Thanks" he said.

"I've got you back bro" I told him.

We went to join the others and we were ready to face Katherine.

**Hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 17**

**This is the action chapter that everybody has been waiting for! Yay! Hehe hope you enjoy it and please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Damon's POV**

We let Bonnie lead us to the part of the woods that we needed to go. I didn't normally like working with the _witch _but we needed to stay together so we could get over this.

I was hoping and praying that Katherine would stay where she was.

We couldn't take the map and candle with us because people would get too suspicious...especially as the map had blood on it, and with our luck we would probably bump into Sheriff Forbes and she would demand what was going on.

I pushed that scenario out of my head and thought about all the positive things.

'_Nothing can go wrong' _I told myself.

Stefan and I had agreed that I would give Elena blood before we went to Klaus.

She probably won't like the sound of it when we tell her but she has no choice...it is either she takes it willingly or I force her to have it. And yes I already told Stefan that so he can't get on my case about it.

"We're nearly there" Bonnie informed me.

I nodded...I was starting to get nervous. I knew that the plan was full proof but there was doubt in the back of my mind. If one of us hesitated then the plan was lost and finished and we would be hunted down and killed.

Every single one of us

I decided to push that out of my mind too...but I couldn't help but feel like this was going to be a bad plan.

We walked into the clearing and the vampires got in front of the humans since we didn't want to risk anybody getting hurt.

We couldn't exactly see Katherine but I heard her walking towards us. She was walking slowly like a jungle cat hunting its prey...waiting for the right moment to pounce and attack.

We saw her enter the clearing, smiling.

"I wonder how long it would take for you to come" she said.

We all stayed silent not wanting to say anything that could possibly give us away.

"Aw giving me the silent treatment?" she asked while pouting.

"Stop pouting, it's ugly for a woman your age" I told her.

She stepped back looking hurt.

"Maybe, I do miss my sweet old Damon" she said thinking that it would get to me.

"Well he sure doesn't miss you" I responded not letting my guard down.

She gasped and said sadly "Stefan! Stop Damon from being so mean to me"

Stefan thought about it for a second and replied "No, I think what my brother has said so far has been very reasonable"

She sighed and told us "You know I'm working with Klaus so maybe you should say nice things to me, instead of insulting me when you know I'll be able to kill you in an instant"

"Actually that is what we wanted to talk to you about" Sonny said working her magic.

"What? About me being able to kill you?" she asked confused.

"No, about you...and Klaus" Sonny answered.

Katherine looked at her and smiled "What about Klaus and I?"

"We just wanted to know of his whereabouts, you know just to _introduce _ourselves" Sonny replied.

She seemed very believable at this point of time...I just hoped that the rest of the plan would work out.

"Really?" Katherine asked taking a step forward hoping to intimidate Sonny.

But it didn't work; Sonny also stepped forward and replied "Really"

"I'm not sure I can give that information away" Katherine told her.

She genuinely believed the whole thing without a second thought.

"You can, for me" Sonny said while using a cute-ish voice.

"And where have I heard that before?" Katherine sighed.

"What?" Sonny asked her face full of innocence.

"You always use the excuse '_for me'_ and then I always end up giving you information, then you leave without a second thought" she explained.

"I learnt from the best" she said aiming it at Katherine.

I saw what Sonny was doing, she was feeding her ego. Making her think that she is the best

"Well I might be able to give you a slither of information" Katherine started to say.

Sonny's face lit up and then Katherine added "For a price"

Sonny put on her game face and I could tell that she knew what she was doing...like she had done it before.

"What's the catch?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing big..."

"Just spit it out, Kat" Sonny said using a nick name to soften her up.

"Ooh a bit feisty today aren't we?" Katherine said.

"No, just feeling a little impatient" Sonny answered.

Katherine considered it and replied "Let me help you"

"With what?" Sonny asked.

"I know what you are up to, you want to kill Klaus" Katherine told us.

"Hmm no I don't think so" Sonny replied.

"Yes, you don't think that I would actually believe what you were telling me do you?" Katherine asked aiming the question at all of us.

Maybe this is how she thinks we are going to slip up...

"Well you are going to have to believe it because that is what we are doing" I told her.

"Really, see I don't trust you" she told us.

"Yes and we don't trust you" Sonny told her.

"Then why did you come here?" Katherine asked.

"We thought that you would be civilised enough to give us a truthful answer" Sonny answered.

The rest of us were too scared to answer...we weren't scared of Katherine we were scared of messing up and letting our plan slip.

"Well this is your _civilised _answer let me help and I won't rat you out to Klaus" she told us.

"But you wouldn't be able to _rat_ us out to Klaus if we aren't doing anything" Sonny replied.

I had to admit she was pretty good at this...she thought things out carefully and said them perfectly.

"But you are up to something...otherwise why would you be taking a witch, a werewolf and humans to go and see Klaus?" she asked.

"We're not" Sonny replied.

"Yes you are, I can see them!" Katherine told her.

The vampires of the group stood in front of the humans and werewolves and witches while Katherine sighed.

"Now you don't!" Sonny replied.

"Look, I can help you, all you have to do is trust me" she told everyone.

"I don't buy it" I told Sonny.

"Neither do I" Stefan agreed.

"What can I do to get you to trust me?" she asked.

"That boat has sailed and is long gone" I told her.

"C'mon we can work together...and I know that you would _never_ take Elena to go and see Klaus anyway" she said.

"How?" Sonny challenged.

"Because Stefan and Damon love _her" _she answered.

Sonny looked at us and I shrugged my shoulders. We were out of options.

"How can I trust you?" Sonny asked.

"Because I can tell you all the information that you need to know" she replied.

"Prove it" Sonny told her.

"Klaus wants to use Elena for the sacrifice but I told him not to hurt you, Stefan or Damon" Katherine told her.

"Well that is a lie" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we all know that if you had a choice of who to save, you would never pick me" I answered.

I'm sure I felt my heart break when I said that but I kept a strong face as if I didn't actually care.

"Damon, of course I would save you" she said.

"Well I don't buy it" I replied.

"And you were going to let Elena be sacrificed?" Stefan asked sounding disgusted.

It just occurred to me what Katherine had said and I agreed with Stefan.

"Stefan is right, how do we know that you just won't give Elena to Klaus?" I asked.

"I wouldn't do that" she said.

"We all know that you would" Caroline told her.

"Elena is family...I wouldn't" she replied.

"Since when have you cared about family?" Sonny asked.

"Since I realised that you need my help..." she started to say until I interrupted.

"And you need ours" I said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Think about it we need her help but of course she will need ours...she has a problem" I explained.

"Of course" Sonny muttered to herself understanding the situation.

"I don't need your help!" Katherine defended.

"Then why are you trying to help us?" Stefan asked catching onto the idea as well.

"Because..."

"Because you need it" I told her.

"No I don't!" she shouted.

She was getting to breaking point.

"Why do you need it?" I pushed.

"Because I don't trust him!" she shouted. Then covering her mouth with her hand realising what she had just said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Why did you say thank you?" Stefan asked.

"Well it is polite and it proves that Katherine needs something from us and we can turn this into a deal" I replied.

"You want to make a deal?" Katherine asked suddenly interested.

I nodded and said "Basically you help us and we don't kill you"

"I already said that I wanted to help you" she informed me.

"Yes but, if you cross us then we'll make sure that a stake goes through your heart but if you help us then that will help you" I explained.

She thought about it for a second...probably weighing up the pros and cons.

"Fine" she sighed.

"Really?" Sonny asked.

"Really! You trust me don't you?" Katherine asked.

"Not as far as we can throw you" I told her.

Katherine sighed and asked "What is the plan?"

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe I didn't see that coming...luckily I do have part Damon in me and part Stefan.

Damon told Katherine the plan and she wasn't too fond of it.

"Elena could get killed" she informed Damon.

"I know" he replied quietly.

"Why don't we do my plan?" she asked.

"What plan?" Stefan said.

"How about if I pretend to be Elena, then there is no way she can get harmed...and we will be able to kill Klaus" she explained.

It was good. "How we make it believable though?" I asked.

"I have got very good at pretending to be Elena" Katherine said.

"What?" Elena shouted from the back.

We still hadn't spread out because we didn't entirely trust Katherine.

"Don't worry, nothing bad" Katherine giggled.

"So where is Klaus?" I asked.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you...but that doesn't mean I can't show you" she said.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Damon asked angrily.

"It means I _literally_ can't tell you, the originals can compel other vampires so I was told not to tell anyone of his whereabouts but that doesn't mean I can't show you" she explained.

"Genius" I praised.

"So what, she found a loophole in compulsion! Big whoop! Lets' get this show on the road" Damon said impatiently.

I could tell he wasn't comfortable about being around Katherine and I knew that he genuinely didn't trust her...but we had to at least try. She will do anything to save her own life so if she is smart enough she will listen to the warnings that we have given her.

She has seemed trustworthy so far but if we literally did throw her...then we have a long way to go.

"Don't I get a weapon?" Katherine asked.

"No" Stefan replied.

"Why not?" she whined

"Because you have to _pretend_ to be Elena, so you won't have a weapon!" Damon explained.

"Fine, but I do need to straighten my hair and get ready" she told them.

"I'll take Elena back to her house and get some clothes for Katherine, Damon you take everyone to the Boarding house" Stefan said.

**Damon's POV**

Great Stefan gets the easy part while I get stuck with an annoying vampire who I used to love.

Just _great_

**Stefan's POV**

I didn't trust Katherine and I know that Damon doesn't either.

I took Elena back to her house to get some clothes for Katherine...she was taking this 'Elena role' quite seriously.

I think that she already had straightners at the Boarding house somehow.

"Please stay here" I begged Elena.

"I will" she assured me.

"Promise"

"Promise" she repeated.

I kissed her and she said "Don't get killed"

"I won't"

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" I told her.

I left Elena's and headed to the Boarding House hoping everything would go alright.

Luckily Katherine's hair was done when I got there and it was just a matter of changing the clothes.

After a few minutes she came back and said "Ready"

"What took you so long?" Damon asked.

"It was only a few extra minutes" she told him.

"But still a waste of valuable time" he told her.

"Stop fighting and lets' go" I told them.

We all left, everyone but Elena was with us and this didn't feel right.

As Katherine couldn't _tell _us where Klaus was she decided to lead us there and I was hoping that it wasn't a trap even thought Damon did say if she crossed us she was dead.

We entered the clearing we were in earlier but she took us through a secret entrance through the woods...it was a hideout.

"We're here" she whispered.

"Hello" somebody called out.

"Who's there?" Damon called out.

Then a figure stepped in front of us.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Klaus"

**Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update soon! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 18**

**Hope you like it and please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Damon's POV**

I stared at Klaus in shock. Telling myself to pull it together and stick to the plan.

"What brings you here?" Klaus asked.

"Came to introduce ourselves" Stefan said.

"How did you find me?" he asked curiously.

"Friends of friends" I answered.

He studied me...as if he knew me and was trying to figure out who I was. Then he eyes darted to Katherine...who was pretending to be Elena...and was doing a good job so far.

"And who is this?" he asked while tilting his head.

"Elena" I answered.

"Interesting...she looks just like..." he started to say.

"Katherine?" I replied.

He nodded his head.

"And she is human?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Yes" Stefan answered.

"And why would you bring Elena here if you want to protect her?" he asked.

He had me there. How did he know that information...unless Katherine told him and now the whole plan is ruined!

"How do you know that we want to protect her?" Sonny asked.

"Friends of friends" he repeated.

"So...Katherine?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe?" he shrugged.

"Well, if we wanted to _protect_ her do you really think that we would be here?" Sonny asked.

He considered this for a moment "So what you are saying...is that you have brought Elena here to see me?" he asked.

Sonny looked at me while I looked at Stefan. He nodded his head and I said "Yes"

"But from what I have heard...you are both in love with this Elena"

"Love isn't for vampires" I informed him.

That line broke my heart...of course love was for vampires. All of our senses are heightened so when we hurt...we _really_ hurt but when we love we really love.

I learnt that off of Lexi. She was Stefan's best friend until...I killed her.

"Nice move" he commented.

We all stayed silent until Sonny said "We should be leaving now, it was good to meet you Klaus"

"No, you don't have to go yet" he told us.

This was starting to get awkward.

"Yes we do, sorry" Stefan replied.

"No, I think we should do the sacrifice" he said.

"Right now?" I asked putting fake shock into my voice.

He nodded.

"I don't think now is the right time" Sonny told him.

"It is the perfect time because that means you don't have time to plan anything funny and there is no time like the present...now come on!" he ordered us.

He led us through the trees and we knew that even though it was just him there, we couldn't run. He would catch us easily.

It felt like forever until he finally stopped walking.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

"Because we are about to enter here" he answered and pointed to a pile of bricks.

"Is this like Harry Potter or something?" I asked staring at the bricks.

Stefan looked at me- the kind of look which means _'Damon shut up!'_

Klaus did the unexpected and laughed...well that is Klaus for you. You will never be able to understand an Original!

"No, on the other side there are steps" he explained.

I nodded and we followed him. I was hoping that we would be able to make a quick escape from here. If we fail in killing Klaus then we need to be able to make a quick, clean escape and I am worrying about how we will be able to do that if we are going into the ruins of a cellar!

It was only a few steps down and we got to an underground room. I heard Katherine's breathing become faster and I understood why. She was still in character and I'm glad that she didn't cross us and ruin the plan. I guess that she genuinely was trying to help and I appreciate that...even though what she did to me and Stefan was unforgivable.

I saw people in cloaks walking around in a circle...chanting as we entered. This was going to be an official ceremony and I don't think it will be easy to get out of this. Klaus has his followers and we are basically dead.

Klaus turned to us and asked "Why did you bring these humans?" while pointing to Jeremy and Tawni.

"Snacks" I replied.

"For now?" he asked.

"No, they are compelled to follow me and Stefan for when _we_ get hungry" I answered.

His face dropped and then he asked "What about her?" pointing to Bonnie.

"We weren't sure if you needed a witch or not, so we brought her just in case" Stefan replied.

Klaus nodded then he walked up to us and grabbed Katherine's arm.

She tried to fight...not properly but like a human...to get away from him and back to us.

"Stefan...Damon" she cried.

"Calm down" Klaus told her.

She didn't and I said "I'll compel her"

He passed her back to me and I held her. She had tears coming from her eyes and rolling down her face.

"Don't panic, or scream...just do as we tell you" I told her while looking in her eyes trying to make it look convincing.

"I won't panic or scream...I'll do what you tell me" she repeated and she stopped crying and struggling.

"Now come here" Klaus ordered. She walked over to him calmly as if she was in a trance.

"Let's begin"

**Katherine's POV**

I was starting to regret this idea but I knew that there was no going back. If I done one wrong move...Klaus would kill us all. I have Stefan, Damon and Sonny in here so I couldn't risk that happening. I just had to act like Elena.

We walked down into the underground room and I saw Klaus' followers chanting as we entered.

I hid behind Damon. He would be the one to protect Elena the most because he was the strongest out of him and Stefan.

My breathing got faster as I tried to stay in character hoping that we would get out of here alive.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Klaus grabbed my arm. I realised that I wasn't paying attention to anything that they were saying.

I fought against him...not giving away that I was actually Katherine but stubborn like Elena.

I decided to cry out "Stefan...Damon"

"Calm down" Klaus told me while tightening his grip.

I kept struggling and allowed tears to fall down my cheeks.

Everyone probably thought that I was acting but I was truly scared. Klaus had that effect on people.

"I'll compel her" Damon said and I was passed to him.

I looked into his lovely bright blue eyes as he attempted to compel me.

"Don't panic, or scream...just do as we tell you" he told me, making it look as convincing as possible.

"I won't panic or scream...I'll do what you tell me" I repeated and I stopped crying and struggling.

I knew that as long as Stefan and Damon were here then the plan would work out so I just had to keep my side of the bargain.

"Now come here" Klaus ordered.

I started to feel scared again but I pushed it away and calmly walked over to him.

"Let's begin" he said.

**Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be better hehe. I'll update soon!**

**Please review! I really want to know what you thought :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 19**

**~Sacrifice~**

**Hope you like it and please review...nobody has reviewed lately and I hope that people are still reading it! **

**It is going to have part of the sacrifice in here but I'm not sure what it will really be like so this is just me guessing hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Sonny's POV**

I held onto Chad's hand as Klaus led us to another room. I had a feeling that it would be hard to get out of here alive. It could be an ugly fight.

_Could_

If we could avoid having a fight then I want to avoid it.

We came to a stop as we reached a stone round table. It reminded me of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. But instead of making a pact we were destroying life for our own selfish needs.

I know that this is symbolical because Katherine is here not Elena...but the meaning is still the same. A witch uses a person to create a spell and then the Vampires and Werewolves go head to head to break it. Witches were probably toying with us...for entertainment.

Everyone is selfish in their own ways.

Vampires- A life for a life

Werewolves- Got to destroy all vampires no matter what

Witches- Use spells for entertainment.

The more I thought about it, the more scared I got and the more I started to hate myself and every other supernatural being.

It was like a science experiment going on in my head...arguments and counter arguments playing back and forth.

I realised that I had to snap out of my thoughts and carry on with the plan. I may not agree with all of this but I can't ruin it for the others.

**Katherine's POV**

Klaus led us through to another room with a stone table. I didn't like the look of this but I had no choice but to carry on and run when I had to.

I was dragged towards it and was told to sit down.

Even though every bone in my body was telling me to get the hell out of here...I didn't.

This was _my_ chance to prove myself...to prove my love for Stefan. He will have to give up Elena when he realises that he is in love with _me! _Anyway Damon and Elena have chemistry and soon enough she will fall for him.

'_Having a Salvatore brother on each arm ends badly'_ Isobel once told me. But she is wrong.

I turned back to reality to see what Klaus was doing. Obviously he was finding all of the blank spots in our plan and we had to back them up so he would believe us. Damon said that we should have many back-up plans to save our butts but as I think about it...planning doesn't help when it comes to us. It goes wrong and then we need to think on the spot...which we are very good at doing!

"So did you bring a witch, a werewolf and another vampire?" Klaus asked.

"Yes" Stefan answered unsure of what to say.

"Werewolves are very hard to find these days..." Klaus told them his voice saying that he didn't believe in what they were saying.

"We done our research" Damon shrugged.

Klaus looked straight at them...I could tell that he was trying to figure them out.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence Damon said "You also need the moonstone"

He considered this for a second and replied "Have you got it?"

"Yes" Damon told him.

"And you do know that just because you have done this...it doesn't mean that we are _best buddies_ and in later life I won't kill you...right?" Klaus asked.

"As long as you don't kill us in the near future" Sonny answered.

As Klaus went to a cupboard he asked "And you do realise that I am not stupid...right?"

"Yes we know that you are not _stupid_" Damon replied.

He walked back over to them with a stake in his hand "Then why would you want to make a fool of me by putting on this fake show?"

**Elena's POV**

I sat in the living room...waiting for them to come back. Hoping that everyone was alright...even Katherine! She was doing a huge favour for me and if everything goes wrong then...I don't even want to think about it.

I needed to know that Stefan was safe. He wasn't that strong...especially since he feeds on animals. He is basically the weakest vampire there...which also means the most vulnerable.

I pushed the thought out of my mind.

'_Everything is going to be fine'_ I repeated in my head.

At least I hoped it would be...

**Damon's POV**

We all stared at him in shock. How did he see straight through our plan? Surely it was full-proof even if we did have a few slip-ups we quickly covered them before he could notice!

"We're not putting on a _fake_ show" Sonny told him.

"My dear girl, I have been alive for many centuries...I can tell the difference between a vampire doppelganger and a human one." He pointed to Katherine and added "This is Katherine, not Elena"

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Klaus spat.

"Are you sure?" Sonny repeated.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How do you defiantly know that she is Katherine and not Elena?" Sonny replied.

He glared at Sonny and answered "I can tell when someone has normal human blood"

Sonny knew better than to answer back. We had lost and if we want to escape then we need to make an exit fast!

"Just to show you that I know what I am doing...I'll prove it to you"

He strode over to Katherine looked in her eyes and asked "Who are you?"

She gulped and answered "Elena"

"What?" he shouted.

"I am Elena" Katherine replied.

I looked to Stefan...he had no clue at what was going on either.

"Are you compelling her?" Sonny asked.

Klaus spun round and snapped "Of course I am...what else would I be doing? Asking her nicely and getting another lie in return!"

Katherine got up and quickly ran next to me at a human speed.

"Look I know that you are Katherine...but how did you do that?" Klaus asked her.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

In some ways she reminded me of Sonny.

"I couldn't...compel you" he answered basically admitting defeat.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Katherine answered.

"Don't play games with me!" Klaus shouted.

"I'm not" Katherine replied.

"I can kill every single one of you in the blink of an eye so don't even try to play _dumb_ with me" he told her.

She didn't say anything.

"What is in your hand?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied quietly.

"Open it" he growled.

As she opened her hand it revealed a sprig of vervain.

"How...?" he asked speechless.

She stepped towards him and replied "I have been building up a tolerance from vervain for years...of course I have been spending mine wisely"

She threw the bit of vervain in his face...causing it to burn and she turned to us yelling "RUN!"

We didn't have to be asked twice...we picked up the humans and ran for our lives.

As we were getting closer to Elena's I realised that we had left Katherine behind.

I looked back but she was right behind me.

"Come on" she told me.

When we got to Elena's Jeremy opened the door and we all piled in.

"Now is the time where I figure out if you trust me or not" Katherine told us.

"Come in" a voice behind us said.

_Elena_

Katherine jumped in and hugged Elena.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Elena looked at everyone and hugged them one by one...even me.

"You think that you are _cleverer_ than me don't you" Klaus spat at the front door.

We all stared at him in shock.

Stefan stepped protectively in front of Elena.

"Don't worry he can't get in" Elena told him.

"But I can wait you out" Klaus told us.

**Ooo hope you liked it and please review! Send in any suggestions and the next chapter might be the last one hehe :D **


	20. Chapter 20 To die or not to die?

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 20**

**~To die or not to die? ~**

**Hope you like and thank you to lulu-144 for reviewing! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on any chapter and for all the favourites/alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Damon's POV**

I had to think of a plan before Klaus would be able to kill us. I just needed the right moment and the right thing to say. My mind was clouded as I stared at Klaus...praying that he wouldn't compel any of us to let him in. If he could do that...

Then as I glanced at Sonny the perfect idea hit me.

"Guys go in the lounge, me Stefan and Katherine have to talk to Klaus _alone_" I told everyone.

Sonny looked at me as if I was crazy and after a few seconds she caught onto what I wanted her to do. There is no doubt that Elena will want to do something to help and there is no way that I am going to let her get hurt so this plan had better work.

**Sonny's POV**

Elena looked at me just like how I looked at Damon. I realised his plan after a few seconds but that was because we are so alike...I didn't know _how_ to explain this to her if it could get her killed.

Before anyone started to talk I brought my finger to my lips...signalling everyone to be quiet and try not to make any sound. Klaus may not be able to get in but he will be able to detect any sound we make.

I looked around frantically for a piece of paper and a pen, obviously not being very lucky since there was none in sight.

I spotted a blank piece straight in front of me...in the kitchen. I decided to take the risk and quietly get to the kitchen and back.

Luckily as I returned I could still hear the mumbling of Damon, Stefan and Katherine harshly talking to Klaus.

I got my plan and quickly scribbled down the plan...after I looked at a confused Elena and handed her the paper. He face relaxed and she nodded to me. I looked at her saying _'Are you sure you want to do this?'_

I didn't know if she would understand that or not but apparently she did as she nodded eagerly.

'_This girl is crazy' _I thought to myself but even if she is crazy she is very brave!

**Damon's POV**

I hoped that Sonny explained to Elena and I was praying that she agreed. Meanwhile we were talking to Klaus trying to negotiate with him.

"I will let you know that I don't make deals with people who have already crossed me" he told us.

"But we haven't technically crossed you" Stefan replied.

"You tried to kill me or at least trick me by bringing the _wrong_ doppelganger to the sacrifice" he said.

"Doesn't mean we were trying to kill you" I said to him.

"You don't want to go through this with me...just give the girl to me and I'll leave" he told us.

"I thought you didn't make deals with people who have '_crossed'_ you" Stefan reminded him.

"This isn't a deal...it is a warning" he informed us.

We stood there in silence not knowing what to say next. Then Elena came walking out with _the_ knife in her hand.

"So Elena, you are going to be the smart one here right?" Klaus asked her.

"No, I'm going to make a deal with you" she told him.

"I don't think that you have been listening young lady, I don't make deals with people who have crossed me" he reminded her.

"Well I haven't crossed you and if you don't agree to this deal then you are going to be the one in trouble" she told him.

He considered this for a second and asked "What kind of deal?"

"Leave the ones I love alone and then you can kill me for your sacrifice" she told him.

I looked at her the same way as Sonny did behind her. We both instantly thought '_This isn't the plan!'_

"And what will you do if I don't?" he asked a smile creeping on his face.

"Well if you don't then I'll plunge this dagger through me" she told him wiping off his smirk.

He looked at all of us individually and laughed "Damon and Stefan would never let you die" he told her.

She smiled at him and replied "No they wouldn't, they would give me their blood and then I'll kill myself again...just like Katherine did and become a vampire"

His face dropped and then he said "You would never do that Elena, you are too innocent and not daring enough"

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and I didn't like where this was going.

"Well I'm just going to have to prove you wrong" she said and within a few seconds she got the knife and plunged it through her stomach.

"No!" Klaus shouted.

"Elena!" Stefan and I shouted simultaneously.

She fell to her knees gasping for breath and pulled out the knife.

"Please, I'll do anything I'll agree to your deal...just let _me _heal you" he told her.

"Not...until...I have...your word" she told him.

He bit his lip anxiously and then shouting "Fine I agree!"

She stood up, blood covering her and seeping through her shirt and fell into his arms. He hugged her for a second but a second was all that she needed.

She looked at the knife in her hand and then she stabbed him through the back of his heart.

He went lifeless and dropped to the floor causing Elena to drop to.

I ran to her side and kneeled down putting her head in my lap. I bit my wrist and made her drink my blood although at this stage she wasn't very reluctant which was easier for me.

Stefan was on the other side of her...nearly crying at what she had done. Everyone came out of the house...all thankful that none of the neighbours had come out to witness all the events that had taken place.

I went over to Klaus and nudged him with boot.

"Leave the knife in" Sonny advised me.

"What?" I asked.

"If you want him to stay dead...then leave the knife in his heart" she told me.

I nodded as she hugged Chad and began to tell the others.

I sighed to myself...it was a happy sigh...it was a sigh that said _'Thank the heavens that this is all over'_

"You alright Damon?" Stefan asked me while walking up to me with Elena by his side.

I nodded and replied "Just glad that it is all over"

Elena hugged me and said "Thank you Damon"

I hugged back and then got Stefan to join the hug.

**Sonny's POV**

I held onto Chad's hand as we discussed what we were going to do next. We decided that we would go back to Condor Studios for another year and then travel together.

We walked over to a shocked Tawni.

"Are you ok, Tawn?" I asked.

She sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't help at all!" she answered.

"Yes you did" I told her.

"No, Sonny, I just stood there" she said.

I hugged her and told her "You are the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for and you don't you ever forget that!"

She smiled but the smile went as soon as it came.

"What else is on your mind?" I asked her.

"I was just thinking" she told me.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well, what is going to happen to me? I mean you and Chad are going to stay young and pretty forever but you are going to have to leave soon and that means leaving me" she answered.

"Tawni" I sighed and hugged her again.

Surprisingly she hugged back and I told her "I will always come and visit you...wherever you are! Chad and I will always be there when you need us"

Chad groaned.

Tawni pulled out of the hug and slapped his arm.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Damon asked as everyone circled around us.

"We were thinking of going back to Condor Studios for a while and then when it is time for us to leave we will travel the world" Chad answered and picked me up while spinning me.

I laughed and told him to put me down.

This was the start to our new eternity of adventures

**Yay! Hehe hope you liked it and please review! Sorry the whole killing Klaus was a bit lame. I didn't know how to kill him off so I thought that I would kill him like Elisha got killed in the series. Elisha isn't dead in this story but I don't think he will be much of a bother anymore!**

**Thank you to everyone for their constant support! It has really inspired me to write more! Look out for my other vampire diaries stories coming soon! If you liked these ones that you will love the ones that I will put up soon! Hehe **


End file.
